No such thing as a match made in heaven
by MysticTraveler
Summary: Katie Bell came to Hogwarts thinking that life would be quiet & simple. Boy, was she wrong. Now she's being followed by a persistent Oliver Wood, and her boy-crazy friends are falling for every single male, and hoping to get her in on the action.COMPLETED
1. What a wonderful world

*No Such Thing as a Match Made in Heaven*

  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the used characters.

  


Onto the story! Yay!

  


Vigorous squealing could be heard outside the compartment along with the rushed farewells. I could see billowing steam breezing by my window, and I knew that the fun was just beginning.

Oh Merlin. The high pitched squealing is getting closer ever moment. I wonder if that is supposed to be some type of sick symbolism.

"Kay-tee!!" oh boy. "Kay-tee! Is that really you?" it was Angelina, the louder best friend. I looked down at myself and wonder why she couldn't recognize me. I mean it wasn't like I had changed.

"Of course, who were you expecting? Napoleon?" I said laughing inside at the somewhat deranged joke.

"Who's Napoleon? Is it a guy??" Angelina said face suddenly lighting up. Whoops, time to get back on the wizard saddle again.

"Never mind." I said hoping she would drop the subject. "How are you, Angelina?" the number one silence breaker has been spoken.

"I'm fine," Angelina said sitting down opposite of me after our ritual hugging ceremony. "I'm ready for some real Quidditch, though."

"I hear you there," I said sighing. My summer had been spent traveling in Italy with my older brother, obviously there wouldn't have been free demonstrations of Quidditch during the Muggle tour.

"So did you find any sad, Katie-deprived boys in Italy?" Angelina said after the short pause, smile broadening across her face.

"You've got a one-track mind, don't you?" I said glaring at her, Angelina however smiled and looked slightly red in the cheeks. Typical boy crazy Angelina. Let's all examine the species with care. Ooooo! Awwww! Me, however, I decided to skip that stage based on the hope to succeed in school. Can anyone spell slightly shy bookworm?

"Well, at least I'm not alone." Angelina said reproachfully. Who the hell was she talking about?

"You couldn't possibly be talking about me, so you must mean.." I started, rolling my eyes and at that moment Alicia decided to make an appearance. Alicia, was my somewhat humbler best friend, although...what the hell? I don't think that she's going for the shy look again this year. Oh, wonder of wonders, that leaves little 'ol me to hold the position. Surprising.

"Hey Katie! Hi Angelina! It's great to see you haven't changed Katie, dear." Alicia said. Cut the bull, I thought. I just love these sarcastic friends of mine. I gave them my best shot at a sarcastic look. It obviously didn't work, hence the horrified stares, followed by the giggles. Oh great. Stupid Katie, you get them started laughing, and there is no way to stop. I would have said something smart-ass like, but the door to the compartment opened and in popped the Weasley twins. 

"Look Fred! It's the ladies of the hour!" George cried pointing outside the window to a flock of vultures. 

"Was that supposed to be funny?" I said staring at them, as they both cracked up. My vision turned towards Angelina and Alicia to see their reactions, but instead I found them sitting up straighter. Give me a break! I guess the bug must make you go at any breathing male, but our dear (ok, somewhat dear) friends Fred and George? Honestly.

"How was you summer?" Fred said abruptly. Typical greeting, unless you were a Weasley twin. Uh-oh, trouble alert. I feel that something bad is going to happen. Why do they have to start this early?

"Great," Angelina piped.

"Fine." Alicia sung.

"What are you two up too?" I croaked. Well, I thought it was a casual question at first, but it does sound kind of abrupt.

"Awwww! Is Katie Waite afraid of dong something womething wrongy longy?" George said touching my chin. Damn the baby talk.

"No, it's just that you two aren't the ones for casual conversation." I smacked George's hand away and crossed my arms over my chest, giving them my best glare (which wasn't very intimidating, as usual).

"Maybe we've changed." Fred said rasing his voice an octave, going for the innocent tone. Don't count on sympathy from me.

"Not a chance." I retorted slouching in my seat.

"Maybe we actually wanted to know how you were doing," George chimed in.

"I vote no on that one too." I growled watching their faces.

"Alright, so you caught us," the twins said in unison, heads hanging low. What is that stupid synchronized stuff supposed to impress me? Well it does. I would have gone on to ask them what it was they were up too, but the sound of commotion made me close my eyes and shake my head. Fred ran to the door and threw it opened, and the rest of us (me and myself included), poked our heads out the door. Suddenly, I spotted a horrified Marcus Flint sprinting towards us. Holy cow! There were like a million exploding snaps surrounding his head, and every once in awhile one would explode giving our ears the pleasure of Flint's helpless cries. I'm sooo evil, I should be helping him....hmmm nah. 

I tried to resist the urge of laughing, me being my serious self, but sometimes you have to let loose. I shrank back into my chair, tears pouring out of my eyes and red blooming across my face. I finally calmed myself down enough to look at the others, and they looked even worse than me. Angelina had her head between her knees, tremors of laughter shaking her body. Alicia had calmed herself to deep intakes of air, but the wet tears were visible on her flushed face. Fred and George however, looked like they would never stop. They were rolling around on the floor howling with laughter. The thought struck me that maybe someone knew that we were the culprits. Nahh. I shook my head, and refrained from speaking, at least until I could at least get my normal heart rate back. 

Several yoga breathing exercises later, the compartment was buzzing with silence. Fred and George had fallen asleep in opposite corners of the floor. Ooh, they definitely looked uncomfortable. Alicia had pulled her knees up to her chest, and her chin rested upon them, she was definitely asleep. Angelina had her head on the wall, and it looked as if her neck was strained. Ouch, maybe that's why she was breathing so hard. I on the other hand do not get the impulse to sleep in the middle of the day, I was trying to read a somewhat fact-filled book. Of course I wasn't successful, but at least I tried. Instead of concentrating, I was watching the hills roll by, and the clouds thicken. The smoke that whizzed by the window began to form a pattern in my mind, and if by some miracle, I was beginning to feel sleepy. My eyes drifted downward, and my head began to droop to the awaiting wall. Ahhh, sleep at last. But just before my mind drifted into the sleepy fog, I heard an impatient knock upon the door. The door slid open, and suddenly there was another person in the room. Ahh, screw them. I'm sleeping here, I'm sure it's not important anyways.

"Bell." I cursed inside my head, recognizing that voice. Damn, they must know I'm not sleeping. What brilliance, what phenomenon, what a jerk. I lifted my head and turned to find a bright eyed Oliver Wood. Oh boy, now what did I do wrong? What did I do so terribly bad to deserve this? Must be the cupcake I had earlier, I knew I shouldn't have. Oh well, too late now.

I gave him a look that basically said "what do you want?". He motioned for me to get up and stand outside the compartment with him. I wonder if I accidently called him crazy in Spanish if he would leave me alone. I'd rather not do that, what if he knew Spanish? That would be horrifying, for me, one of the many who fear the fated Oliver Wood. I'm thinking about starting a club for all of those who nervously twitch in the Captains presence. I'm sure I would get a great turnout.

I reluctantly stood up and stretched. I saw him watching me and frowned. It's not like I'm perfect and don't have to stretch, unlike some people. I slowly tiptoed out the door, barely avoiding the snoring Fred. Oliver shut the door behind me, which mad me realize the obvious. I was stranded with Oliver Wood, without my friends to do all the talking! Yikes! This is a sad day for all the shy people in the world.

"Sooo, Captain.....you wanted to see me?" great Katie, what a great opener. I began to rock back and forth on my heels (nervous gesture)

"Well, I wanted to talk to the whole Quidditch team, but it seems most of the members are preoccupied currently," he said motioning towards the compartment. I shook my head, it's better not to say anything when you're like me and freeze up when in fear. "So, I guess I can talk to you , and then to everyone else later. It's my last year here, and we really need to win the Quidditch cup. So I was thinking of some plans..." Oliver said excitement flashing in his eyes. He began to hand diagram to me plays. I just stared blankly at him, wondering what kind of creature possessed him. Wait a sec. If he ever knew that I was tunning him out, he would get very mad, and mad for him= fear for me.

"So what do you think Bell?" Oliver said, most definitely done talking. I stared open mouthed at him my eyes popping out to there full potential. If this were a life or death question, my name is pretty much done for, along with the rest of my life.

" I think it is a wonderful pan, Captain!" I spoke then saluted. Whenever I get in a tight situation, I find that giving a compliment followed by a salute can really help. Well, most of the time it does. 

Oliver looked at me for a moment, and then a smile creased his face. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" he said smile lingering on his lips. I slowly gulped, and then I looked up and down the hallway to see if there would be any witnesses to my death. No such luck Katie.

"I'm sorry Captain. I guess I just have some pre-school jitters." I said moving my hands nervously. Too bad I'm not a good liar, because whatever I just said really sucked.

I looked up to find a very amused Oliver. Oh Merlin, what stupid thing did I say now.

"Go ahead, laugh at my inability to have logical thought." I rolled my eyes as, and focused on his lips which were staying upturned.

"Soooo.... how was you summer?" I said breaking the unnerving silence with Fred's cheesy line.

"Oh you know. Played a little Quidditch, went to a couple games." Oliver said clearly put on the spot by the sudden turn of the questions.

"Typical." I said grinning. Take that you stress cause! He raised his eyebrows and it almost looked like his left eye was twitching. Probably in anger, you idiot. Look who just put herself back in the danger zone. Let's all hear it for the brilliance of Katie!

Oliver took a step towards me, and I panicked. He obviously saw it and smirked. I think he had just discovered my fear of him. Damn.

"Typical?" Oliver whispered, breath brushing my ear. Ok, forget his nervous action of the eye twitch, I could barely stay on my feet. I saw his arm move and I decided to close my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch him deliver my death blow. I might be dramatizing a little, but I got to get my kicks out of something. Instead of him hitting me, I felt his hand graze my neck. Ok, this brought my eyes back to an open state of shock. Hey, if I need a chance to defend myself, it would be a lot easier to see him, right? I watched as his eyes moved from my eyes to the top of my head, followed by his hands. If anybody cares about me out there, please say that he is not ogling at my dandruff. It's not like I have any, but there is always the suspicion. Gently he parted my bangs (a muggle hairstyle I developed over the summer that doesn't do anything for me), and pushed them behind my ears one at a time.

"This hairstyle doesn't fit you." he said softly, and being the self critic I am, I shook my head in agreement.

"You're telling me." I said, taking the opportunity to move my vision to my feet, that....looked extremely large right now. Great now I'm a prospect for a clown. He stuck his hand under my chin, and forced me to look up into his brown eyes.

"Are you afraid of me, Katie?" the smirk grew even more on his face. Hold on. Since when does he call me Katie? I think someone is putting a little something in whatever my dear Captain has been drinking. I couldn't respond to his question, and I couldn't stand to gaze into his eyes anymore (I was waiting for the lasers to shoot out soon). Luckily, Alicia chose that moment to open the compartment door, while stifling a yawn. I was overjoyed to see Alicia, since it would give me a chance to drift off. 

Oliver immediately turned his attention to Alicia, and began to ask her various questions. Woo-hoo, home free! I crept inside the compartment, and back to my seat. I still heard the voices of Alicia and Oliver talking, but it didn't concern me, so I didn't care. Fred's snoring did bother me, I think he should see a doctor about that. Before I could go on with a guilt filled thought, I glanced out the window, and my breath caught in my chest. For out in the distance, stood a castle that caused sheer excitement to ripple through my body.

We had finally reached Hogwarts...

  
  


Ok.....whew!*wipes brow* This took me awhile, you know the process of constantly making changes until the end of the world. Haha, so anyways let me know by reviewing, if you want me to continue....*falls off chair in pure excitement* "ahem" sorry I can't wait to here what you have to say! By the way, I need some beta readers, so if anyone wants to volunteer, please do so!(and if I said that wrong, you can point crude fingers at me) Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, *bouncing up and down in chair* oh boy, oh boy.....hehe.


	2. Siamese Bats

  
  


*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

Unfortunately, I do not own any characters. "drat"

*opens curtains* "Now back to the show!" a deep voice rumbled. Was that me?

  


Merlin. Does he really have to do that? I watched with repulsion as Nearly Headless Nick showed some first years the true significance of his name. They giggled with glee, and I was overcome by a spell of dizziness. I hope they choke on a chicken bone...uh-oh. Bad thoughts again. 

I turned my attention back to my plate, and my appetite miraculously recovered. Strange. I had my mouth stuffed with potatoes when Angelina turned towards me.

"Did you hear?" She said excitedly. Well, gee, that gave me an idea of what I was supposed to be hearing. Oh well, I'll just play dumb and make her happy.

"No! Hear what?!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could possible muster. Unfortunately my mouth had been full at the time, and I sprayed a few students with the remains of the potatoes. Whoops. Note to self: remember to keep mouth closed while eating if you want to keep your friends. Angelina stared at me momentarily, her face glaring at me as if I had just betrayed her. Damn, don't tell me she's into the whole etiquette thing again this year. I thought for sure she would have gotten over it by now.

"Sorry," I said sullenly, after swallowing the potatoes. Oops, I forgot the chewing stage while lost in logical thought (if that's what you want to call it Katie, just continue lying to yourself!).

"Helloooo! Hogsmede to Katie!" Angelina sung.

"Well, get on with the news thing!" I impatiently huffed. No one was going to call me an air head, without knowing the truth of course.

"Ok," Angelina said, her facial expression becoming more concentrated, it took great concentration to go into the evil gossipy Angelina Johnson. I hate gossip. For one thing, I try to tell someone else the story, but they've already heard! The nerve of them not hearing it from me!

"Cedric Diggory asked Alicia out!" Angelina squealed. Hold on here. Exactly how long have we been in school? Not long enough to base a relationship on. This was insane, and did Alicia know that if she said "yes", that she would be dating a younger man? These are the things that keep me awake in sheer thought at night. Year right, sheer thought. More like undeniable panic.

Angelina spotted my frown instantly. "What's bothering you Katie, jealous?" she threw the words at me. Then a broad smirk crossed her face, gloating that she actually knew how to irritate me. Well, it's not like it's that big of a secret anyways.

"No!" I declared, rolling my eyes. I apparently said it too loud, hence the questioning stares from Fred and George. I tried to give them a "buzz-off pea brain" look, but it got screwed up somewhere, and once again I looked stupid. Fred laughed, followed by the repetitive George, and then they both went back to frightening first years. Strange people. Ok, get back on track Katie.

"Does she know that she'll be dating someone younger than her?" I said turning back to Angelina.

"Umm, Katie? Have you seen Cedric?" Angelina's pitched raised up a notch along with her eyebrows. What the hell was that question for? Did she think we were playing a game? Hide-and-go-seek perhaps? Once again I am forced to not state my inquiry of questions, or otherwise I'll make a complete idiot of, guess who? That's right, me.

"Yeah, of course I've seen Diggory. We play Quidditch against him. As in, he's on the other team." I said slowly so I wouldn't confuse her even more. Go figure. She still stared at me blankly. Merlin Angelina!...ok, fine. I'll do it your way and spell it out for you.

"He's a boy, brown hair, any of this ringing a bell?" I said slightly annoyed. Ok, maybe I was extremely annoyed.

"That's not what I mean, Katie. I was asking you if you had noticed he was hot." Angelina said, barely containing her laughter. Oh boy, now I feel real dumb. What the heck did she mean by hot?

"Hot as in the most gorgeous, handsome, hunk of man alive. Not hot as in temperature." Angelina said laughing now. Damn...she knew me too well...I must change that.

"Oh," I said softly, I smiled to hide the red that was rising in my cheeks. Why should I be embarrassed? I just made a complete idiot out of myself is all. Good enough reason for me.

"Katie...." I heard George's desperate plea, and I knew that there was some trouble for me. All I had to do was not look up, not to hard....Ok, so if curiosity killed the cat, I wonder what curiosity will do to Katie Bell? Let's find out.

I looked up to find a very disturbing image of Fred. He had spaghetti plastered all over his face, and I began to wonder if those spaghetti marks would stain his shirt, but Fred interrupted thought with speech.

"Forgot you potions book I see, Ms. Bell? Fifty points from Gryffndor. And while your at it the desk needs some scrubbing and..." I couldn't take it anymore, I put my head down on the table, and laughed like there was no tomorrow. I heard similar sounds around me, and I began to wonder what the hell I thought was so funny. 

I caught my breath after several minutes, and I finally got the nerve to lift my head off the table. I found my friends around me talking like nothing had happened. Gossip, as usual was the subject of conversation.

"Did you hear about Oliver Wood?" Alicia whispered to Fred, George, Angelina and now my uninvited self.

"Yeah, I head that Melanie broke up with him because he didn't talk about anything but Quidditch." Angelina told with the experience of a true gossiper. Go figure.

"If that ain't the truth." it just slipped out, honestly. I didn't mean to become entangled in this deep of a conversation. They all stared at me, the almost looked at me like they were waiting for my teeth to pop out. Ok, enough of this silence bull.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. I mean, I don't have any other friends besides you guys." Ok, so I may have embellished the truth a bit, but it was most likely that what they thought of as their "privileged information" was probably spread all over the school by now. But why spoil their fun? That's not me, is it? Nah.

They must have deemed my excuse as substantial because they huddled back up, putting me in the middle of it all. Oh boy. Front row tickets.

"That's not good for the lot of us." George said frowning. What in bloody heck did he....oh. I guess we're all talking about the same Oliver Wood, the Quidditch maniac.

We all nodded in agreement, and then became silent. Why did I take that all-important oath if this was all the detail I was going to receive? I mean the least I could get are some dirty details. Once again, Katie is deprived of the ability to speak the language of love. Oh well, the thought doesn't tear me to pieces.

"SO, everyone enjoy dinner?" I must be getting desperately tired of sitting in the silence, hence the simple minded question.

"Fine." Alicia slumped over.

"Great." George sighed.

"Spaghetti-licious!" All of us jumped at the sound of Oliver Wood, but none more than me. Our earlier encounter had left me puzzled, but yet....I felt my fear growing. Damn him! How will I explain the high blood-pressure to Dr. Rowe this time?

Oliver sat in a chair opposite of me and I could almost see that same flicker of amusement in his face. I guess he must already be over Melanie. I didn't know about this relationship bull, but weren't you supposed to be...sorrowful??

"And Quidditch practice starts tomorrow." I tuned in just in time to hear my favorite information. Oh boy. I can hardly contain the excitement that burns deep within my soul. Everybody groaned, and Oliver seemed to take pleasure in our dread. All I can say is that I stand by my idea of someone putting a little something in the pumpkin juice. I mean it wouldn't be too hard, just put it in when he turns away....wait a sec, I'm making myself look like the convict! Although, that can be my excuse for the weird behavior I have been possessed by. Blame it on a non-prove able theory! Oh yeah!

"Well, we'll win this year for sure, don't you worry Oliver! Katie, Angelina and myself have been working on a few moves over the summer so don't worry! It'll be a breeze!" Alicia said slapping him on the arm. I saw jealously flicker in Angelina's eyes and knew that it was going to be the year of choices. Potential boyfriend of friend? Hmmmm, I know who I would choose, but that wasn't too hard to figure out. Wait a sec...Did Alicia just say that we had been working on Quidditch moves. Wow, she lies with much more conviction than I, here only flaw, however, was to include me.

"Right Angelina?" Alicia said acknowledging Angelina, whom was currently contented to saying "yes, of course!". Merlin, she has the lying thing down too, which leaves me to wonder...how often do I actually get the honest truth?

"Right Katie?" Dammit Alicia! You should know I cant lie! Why did you have to include me? I saw Oliver watching me, and as if on impulse, I swallowed hard and nodded my head. Oh boy, I can hear the lightning now, or maybe it's my guilty conscience, enraged beyond the point of return. Hmmmm.

"Well, I better be off to bed." I said quickly, then I forced myself to yawn. Everyone stared at me, but hey they didn't get all guilty over lying, it really wears a person out. I mouthed to Alicia and Angelina "see you later", then I pushed my chair in. 

I was just about to reach the portrait, when I remembered that I needed a password. Dang. I huffily turned to head back down, but instead I found my path being blocked by Oliver Wood.

"Looking for a password?" he said slowly, drawing the syllables forth with care. Let's just make the conclusion that he wanted to make me sweat a little, and sweat I shall.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."I wasn't going down to without a fight. Whatever I was fighting was pretty questionable however. His hearty laughter echoed off the walls, as he motioned me to com closer. I shook my head with the whole fighting idea logged in my brain. Stupid.

"Stubborn," he said gently walking towards me instead. Merlin, I could feel the fear returning with a sharp pang.

"Here you go," he handed me a piece of paper. I opened it up and found the phrase 'siamese bats' written upon it. How bazar. 

I felt a hand on my neck and I almost screamed out, which would have been stupid considering I knew who it was. I could feel his warm hand against my cold neck. Oh great. I could see the headlines now: '_Quidditch captain discovers Katie Bell's true identity as Ice Woman!'_

He turned the collar of my robe upward, and whispered,

"Goodnight." before I could respond, he was gone, leaving me all alone in the deserted hallway.

  


Upon entering my bed, my brain began to sort things out. Ok, let's get this straight. Angelina is a gossipy clean-freak, Alicia is considering dating someone younger than her, which really disturbs me, Fred and George are trying to give me a medical condition from laughing, and Oliver Wood is drinking something loopy and has discovered my dandruff and big neck problem. It was the beginning of a great year....what the heck is 'siamese bats' supposed to mean?

  
  



	3. Simple, yet complicated

  


*No such a thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Ok, my apologies go out for not giving any author's thoughts and whatnot, it seemed to slip my mind...hehe, so anyways, I was going to tell you that the story is going to move a lot faster, but I was just trying to get the lifestyle portrayed, and I think I successfully did! Yay! Thanks to those of you who volunteered to be the beta readers! Go you! Lol, anyways, I better get on with the story....this chapter is somewhat interesting...ahhh, you'll find out soon enough! Hehe

  


I don't own Harry Potter characters, I just kinda morph their personalities. :)

  


Why me? I mean was there actually a point to having the History of Magic class? I mean if Professor Bins wanted to practice his speaking abilities, I'm sure he would be much more productive elsewhere.

"Today class, we are learning about he political reign of Wizard Donnell Mugsey..." Bins drawled on. I watched as George's head descended towards his desk. It landed with a thump. Ouch. Ok, now I definitely had the urge to laugh. A giggle escaped from my lips, and several heads perked up, sensing action. Good going Katie, draw attention to yourself.

"Do you find something funny Ms. Bell?" Bins looked up from his book and glared at me. Wow, what a frightening look, I can almost feel my pulse quickening. I shook my head, and slumped in my set. Oh great, now the whole class is excited by waiting to hear my verdict. Scum-suckers.

"Perhaps you would like to tell the class when Mugsey was first appointed?" Bins said pursing his lips. Who could live with the last name Mugsey?

"Well, I don't exactly want to..."I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't remember telling you that answering was an option!" Bins barked.

Yeesh, it wasn't my fault he had poor memory...and yet he could always remember my name. Peculiar.

"1576." I pronounced. I know for a fact that he was going to say "wrong"...but what' that Bins? Does the book say I'm right? Gee, what could that mean.

"Correct." Bins looked disappointed at missing the chance to persecuted me. Aww, do I feel sorry for him? No.

The class rolled on with an annoying slowness. Finally Bins closed his book and proclaimed,

"I'm assigning a 24-inch paper on Mugsey. For those of you who know the information," he glared at me, "please make it 48in." What the?...I give him a freakin right answer and he punishes me? That sounds like way too much logicalness for comprehension! It makes so much sense! Wow...awww who cares? This is the easiest subject anyways. 

Damn. I didn't hear the bell that officially ended my fist day of school, my life is no emotionally damaged!

"C'mon Katie!" George whined.

"I'm hurrying." what an overstatement. I mean it's not like we were late for anything anyways, so why should I hurry? To get away from Bins? Wow, that's a good enough reason for me. 

George led as we entangled ourselves in the maze leading to the Gryffindor common room I waved at a few Ravenclaw friends, but their friendliness was more reluctant. Must be the garlic bread I had last night, (note to self: spray mouth with air freshener). Upon reaching the portrait of the fat lady, George promptly declared,

"Siamese bats." I watched his face to see if he thought there was anything funny about the password, but nothing. Maybe I was the only Gryffindor that found the phrase amusing. It's possible. We walked into the common room, and immediately found Fred.

"George, ol buddy. Haven't seen you in awhile. Did you hear about eh new shipment at Zonkos? I decided it must be time to leave before becoming an international felon accomplice. Hey, anything's possible with Fred and George. I looked around for Angelina and Alicia, but no success. My eyes finally rested upon Oliver when I spotted him. He had his books spread out, all over the table, and his head was currently continuously being smashed against the table. Self-infliction of pain usually means a cry out for help. But, Merlin. It was Oliver Wood, and I currently was diagnosed with Oliver phobia. Awwwww, he looks so helpless....what am I thinking? This is the man that hides dead bodies in his trunk after mutilating them. Ok, maybe that is a little unrealistic, but there has to be a truth to every lie, doesn't there? 

By this time I was living up to my reputation of being a "space-case". It wasn't my fault facts begged to be analyzed. Ok, maybe it is partially my fault....Damn. Is that Oliver motioning me to come over? When is life going to give me those esteemed perks? I walked slowly, as if being led to my death, which I wasn't ruling out as a possibility quite yet. 

I gave him a little hand wave when I reached him, and he motioned me to sit next to him. I think I'll sit over here, I moved to the spot furthest away from him. He glared at me, then he groaned and got up and sat next to me. So much for that plan...it was shot right out of the sky. He shoved a book towards and then crossed his arms. I gave him two raised eyebrows. I knew that we weren't learning to become mimes, but did he? That's about all the handle I could get on this situation.

"What seems to be the problem?" I said picking up a quill and a piece of parchment for some real quality thinking. I normally don't help friends with homework, but if they do I complain about hem using me for my brains. Terrible accusation.

"That." he pointed to a passage in the transfiguration book. I read the paragraph several times, and yet I still couldn't find anything too confusing in it. Ok, how can I say this so it doesn't sound stupid?

"Ok, what part don't you get?" I said with patience, that I had never experienced before.

"I don't get how the transfiguration fits into these certain formulas." Oliver said becoming angry again. I rolled my eyes and began to tell him, in detail, how to do the problem. Five minuets later, it sunk deep into his skull, and I partially still had my patience.

"Thanks, Katie." He said finishing the last sentence on his parchment. 

"Don't worry about it." At least it hadn't taken him hours to finally get what I was saying. I had tried tutoring someone before, but the experience still gives me the shudders.

"So, how are your classes going?" Oliver said, chin resting in hand.

"Fine. I guess you could say that the teachers are pulling out the heavy artillery at the beginning of the year this year. It must be because of our age." I said picking at my fingernails. Merlin, I wanted to let my anger out....take it out on the fingernails....what a plan.

"Yeah, they probably want us to be successful in the world, and that's why they're pushing so hard." Oliver said, stating the obvious once again. "It doesn't bother me, however." He said, I perked up from my nails, horrified by the fact that someone might not actually care about how they were doing in school.

"You don't care?!" I said sounding panicked, and I had a right to be. Why couldn't he be like other normal people who get nervous over exams?

"No, not about school at least." he said staring into the flames. What a terrible thought....not caring about school, what would I do with myself. Stupid, Katie.

"Well, what the devil do you care about?" I wasn't caring about how much trouble I got into, I wanted to see if the famous Oliver Wood was actually a heartless man.

"I care about Quidditch, and a few other things." he said slowly turning to stare at me.

"What about you?" what was it, ask a question and get asked in return day? No way in hell I was going to answer that.

"I like school, and of course Quidditch. I suppose I care about my friends a little too." He gawked at me in amazement, and I gawked inwardly at myself in amazement. Yeah, I like school...it's something to succeed in, it's something for shy people like me to excel in! Go shy people!

"Well, those are some good things to like." ah-ha! He's trying to make it up to me for that jaw-dropped stare. Well buddy, you'll have to do more than that!

"Yeah, well...it's basically all I've got." I said. Awww, tear jerking moment. Actually that does sound pretty bad when I think about it. Pitiful. Only the weak pity themselves....so if you see any weak people, tell them I want to join their club.

"I see." Oliver said slowly. He see's what? "Sorry to leave abruptly, but Quidditch practice is tonight and I better go start getting ready." Getting ready for what? What in the hell did he have to get ready for? I mean, did he want impress someone...ooooh, maybe a girl. "I'd advise you to do the same." don't include me in this Oliver Wood. I'll take no part in your evil schemes. Ok, so maybe I'm not that good at following conversations either.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I said slowly. He offered me a hand to get up, and what exactly was that supposed to mean? Did he think I was weak or something like that? Well, find Oliver two can play at that game. I avoided his hand, and tried to stand up, but I was knocked back down by the table. Oh great Katie, try to prove you're not weak, and you get beat up by inanimate objects. Really smooth. A grin creased his face, and his hand was still being held out. Why pass up on a deal like this? I grabbed his hand and he yanked me up from the chair. I yawned and stretched as Oliver stood there with amusement.

"What?" I said glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"Nothing." he left with that, and I began to feel hungry and knew just exactly what I wanted to satisfy my hunger. Such brilliance!

  


I stood, broom in hand, alone on the Quidditch field. Was this supposed to be some kind of joke? Like, let's not show up for Quidditch practice, har har? Let's s see if Katie's dumb enough to show up herself, har har. Damn pranks. Screw them all, I don't have time to waste! That's probably a lie, but it sounds good. 

I got on the broom, and kicked off. The feeling of amazement overcame me when I was soaring through the air. How very bird-like. Hmmm, interesting.

"Bell!" the voice reached my ears with amazing clarity. I tried to tell the doctors that my hearing was improving, but noooo. They say it's impossible, well guess what doc? 

I jerked to a stop, and began to descent towards the ground. When my feet where firmly planted on the ground, I turned knowing I'd find another person who wasn't in on the joke. Oliver. Did it have to be Oliver? Why couldn't it have been George, while the rest of my so called friends sat in the common room laughing their heads off. And I was just starting to relax too! Hey Brain! Tell the body to start up the stress nerves again.

"Well, aren't we a little late?" I said, one hand on hip, the other grasping on to the broom for support, knowing the reality of what I was doing. 

"Sorry." Not good enough Oliver.

"Where's everyone else?" I said brushing off his apology with no acknowledgment. Evil Katie. And once again, it's Katie who gets straight to the point.

"Dunno, I guess I'll have to have more practices if we're going to show up like this, this year." Great. More practices. If that doesn't just tickle me pink. I guess I could be tickled purple too. I mean it wouldn't be too emotionally traumatizing to me.

"So I guess you're gonna cancel practice?" hope leaked into my voice. He shook his head, guess again Katie.

"So, just you and me...alone practicing?" I said glancing around the empty field and stadium. He nodded his head slowly, and began to mount his broom. Way to go Katie, he probably would have said "no" if you would have guessed the right option.

"Guess so." Damn, what's that evil smirk for. Katie, Katie, Katie. What have you gotten yourself into now?

  
  
  


Hehe, anyways, that's my type of a cliffhanger no matter what it really is actually called. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far, you guys are awesome! *Sobs* the end of the week is nearing....ok, now to get to the true emotions *cheers* Yay! Lol, I should have a couple of updates for you on Saturday...but I'm not promising anything, I don't think I should be lying.

^.^...My gosh! It looks like that thing's looking stupid on purpose! Bad smiley face! Lol, ok...so If you have time to review go ahead, there's nothing stopping ya! And I'll be trying my hardest to get out there and review some of your wonderful stories! Yay you! Thanks again! :)

  
  



	4. The change begins

*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Hello! I hope you enjoy! Heh heh!

  


I don't own any of the characters...so what else is new?

  


"Ok, now just try to get it past me." Oliver shouted, standing in front of the center hoop. Easy for him to say. He doesn't have the nervous shakes like someone I know. Gee, I think I'll give myself one guess.

Ok Katie. Focus on the hoop, get the ball in the hoop. Don't think about Oliver Wood, he's a non-existent monkey as far as you're concerned. Oliver Wood, A monkey? What am I saying? At that moment I released the ball. Stupid, Katie, stupid! You're supposed to aim the ball first, remember?

"What was that?" I could hear Oliver saying an octave higher, hysterically laughing. 

"I don't know where that came from." A giggle escaped from my lips, followed by full blown laughter. Oh great. So now I'm laughing at every. What am I going to laugh at next? Leaves?

I felt Oliver pull up next to me, and I turned to watch him. He looked at me for a moment, and then spoke.

"Give me your hands."

"What?!" I cried sounding exasperated.

"Don't ask questions, just give me your hands." Oliver repeated. Ok, I was officially freaked out. But I wasn't exactly looking forward to experiencing the wrath of Oliver Wood, if I were to refuse.

I stuck out my hands, palms up, and wondered if he was going to read my future or something. Tell me if I graduate from Hogwarts, because at this rate, I'll be dying of a heart attack.

He grabbed my hands, and began to move his fingers over them roughly. What the hell did he think he was doing? Here we were, billions of miles up in the sky, and he was....dang. That feels good.

"You need to relax more, Katie." Oliver said smiling at me. Whatever Quidditch boy, just keep up the hand massage and I'll be a very happy Katie. Yes Sires! 

I felt his hands stop rubbing my hands. Dammit! You're supposed to keep doing that! What are you...Merlin. His hands had moved to my neck, still continuing the massage. I would tell him off for doing this, of course. Ut for now, I just had pity on him. Yeah, that's it.

"What do you do to get so tense?" he said conversationally. 

"Well, you know the whole perfection thing." I mumbled, closing my eyes. He should know about my perfection thing, anyone that could breathe in the school knew about it.

"I see." Oliver said, but it sounded like he wasn't done talking yet. He suddenly whirled my broom around, so I was facing him.

"You know you don't have to impress anyone don't you. I mean, you are one of my best Chasers, and if anything were to happen to you..."Oliver said, and oh my! Was that concern I saw? No, it looks like he must have eaten something bad for dinner. I hope we didn't have the same thing, cause whatever he at must have been BAD!!

"I know." I said softly. Look Katie! You're shy self has returned! What joy.

"Then why do you always try so hard?" Oliver asked. Merlin, how was I supposed to know these things? Did he think I had control over my emotions? Boy, is he wrong.

"Well, you see..." I began but when my eyes swept downward, I spotted the rest of the team coming. Yay! Saved by the group of red and gold people!

"Look! Everyone's finally here!" I said with some of that bull enthusiasm. 

"Wait," Oliver said catching my sleeve. I turned to glance at him and our eyes met. Both brown on brown, but his eyes seemed like you could melt into them. Talk about scary? I searched for his question in his eyes, but the endless orbs gave me no answer. Darn, I knew I should have taken 'mind reading through the eyes' for longer.

"Never mind." he let go of my sleeve, and I flew towards my friends with yet another thing to ping pong back and forth in my head during Quidditch practice. The joy fills me.

  


The following evening it began to rain. Oh boy. I watched out the window as the relentless drops persecuted the stability of the windows. I wondered what would happen if the windows were to break? What would I do? I'd probably sit here like an idiot as the shards of glass came raining down upon me....yeah, that sounds like me. As you can probably tell, I don't work well under pressure.

"Done with your homework already?" Angelina shuffled over plopping down, in a chair next to me, in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah," I sighed. I wish I could tell her that it was easy, but I'm pretty sure violence would follow the statement, and I'm not a violent person. Yeah.

"At least there's no Quidditch practice." I said slowly.

"Yeah." Angelina said quietly. Merlin. It was so damn boring in here. I need some action! Action that doesn't involve getting me in trouble of course. I heard laughter on the other side of the room, and became jealous. Ok, what the heck am I jealous over, I mean...

"NO!" I shouted very loudly, due to the hatred of my thoughts. Damn it. Great going Katie, you wanted action? Well, now every eye in the room is attentive to you. Bravo.

"Heh, heh." I smiled sweetly, and there were a few smiles back. Then there were a few people that started laughing and then the tension broke.

"What was that all about?" Alicia said sitting on my other side, grin wide on her face.

"Oh you know me, I do things like that all the time." That brings my fib count to about forty today. Better start watching for nearby lighting strikes. They giggled, and I thought for a moment that it might have been at my joke. It's a miracle! Oh...I guess it must have been the guy standing in front of me. Has anyone ever hear of stalking before?

"Hi Oliver." Dear Merlin! Alicia just called Oliver by his first name! I can hear the violence already!

"Hello Alicia," be still my cardiac arrest!

"Hello Oliver." Angelina said slyly. What is the world coming to!?

"Hi Angelina." Oliver smiled. What? He wasn't expecting anything from me, was he?...No Way would I ever sink to that level because...

"Hello Captain." I croaked. Angelina and Alicia started laughing, they are sooo embarrassing!

"Hey Katie." Oliver had that humor in his brown eyes again. Damn him! I was only trying to give him a little respect how would he like it if I called him stink feet...hmmmm, not a bad idea.

"So how are you Oliver?" Alicia said grinning nervously. So this is how she reels boys in like she preaches? ...hmmm....that's scary.

"Oh, you know." I hate that answer! NO! WE DON'T!

"Yeah," Angelina said, eyes sparkling. Liar.

"SO...Katie," Oliver said sitting across from us. It felt like we were the judges at a trial, and Oliver the accused, but instead I felt like I was the one on probation.

"Yes...Oliver." I said it!....I honestly said it! Wow. That says a little about my accomplishments.

"How's it going?" Merlin. We are one sad bunch of people. I conclude that we need hobbies...yeah, that's it. I can totally visualize Oliver getting into the whole knitting thing.

"Umm, great. And thanks for asking!" Damn, that sucked.

"So who's up for a game of chess?" he said, eyes deceiving his calm state. Heck, I didn't have anything to lose. I looked at Angelina, and Alicia, and they didn't look too disappointed that he was basically referring to me, the smart bookworm. Those two wouldn't be caught dead playing something that stimulates the mind. Darn, I was looking forward to fighting the, the winner gets to play. What is the world coming to?

"Your turn." Oliver said, head resting on his hands, looking extremely tired. Me, on the other hand....well, let's just say I live up a little at night.

"Okay!" I said happily, moving my knight to win the game. Oliver stared at me, and I just smiled back. No reason to get hasty now, I can do that tomorrow.

"You win." He groaned as I got up and did my little victory celebration. Oh yeah! Look at my split personality come out!

"How come you don't act like this during the day?" Oliver smiled watching me sit down from my tiring experience.

"How come you ask so many questions?" I asked becoming serious again.

"I don't know." Oliver said his face turning red. Uh-oh, we have an embarrassed Oliver on our hands here.

"Katie, are you interested in guys?" Oliver said turning the tables. I was both shocked and caught off guard for the first time in my life. My jaw dropped open, and I knew that Oliver knew that he had struck a nerve again.

"Yeah, I like guys, that is of course only if you like girls." there you go Katie, show him a side of your witty self.

"Of course I like girls." Oliver sat up a bit straighter. I got you Oliver Wood.

"Well then. I guess we have our answer." I said slowly getting up. I could see Oliver watching me, and I wanted nothing more than to shrink under his gaze. 

I reached the girls dorm rooms, and gracefully began walking up the stairs, and after I couldn't see the light form the common room, I stopped and began to shake really bad. What was wrong with me? Where was my resolve? I slowly sent my hand to turn the door knob, but unexpectedly, the door was thrown open and I was yanked inside. It was of course by non other than Angelina and Alicia.

"What happened?"

"Did he say he liked you?" 

"Did he ask you out?"

"Did you say yes?"

Both of them erupted into giggles. Sad boy crazy humans. I would rather morph into fungus than become one of those two. Wow, that's a pretty serious accusation.

"We just played chess, then we talked a little. Seriously, you guys need to think about something else! Get on with you lives!" I said waving my arms for dramatics. _Actress Katie Bell_ _Trips on Stage and Ruins Performance!_ Actress? Me?? Nahh.

"What did you talk about?" Alicia said dropping on her bed.

"About if I liked guys or not." Stupid Katie, you should have lied. It would be much simpler to die, then go through what you put yourself in now.

"Merlin Katie. Do you know what this means?" Angelina said also plopping on her bed. Why does she ask such a damn deranged question. How the hell would I know?

"Oliver Wood likes you. The hottest guy in school, likes you!" Alicia said sighing. Yeah right...they're all crazy I tell you!

I laid down on my bed, ignoring their further questions, and after I heard their steady breaths of sleep, I began to think. Please don't let me be turning boy crazy!

  
  


Heh, heh...anyways after this chapter the romance part should be coming in a little stronger, and in ways you don't expect. THANK YOU!!!! to all of my reviewers! You guys are the ones that make me stay up late into the night writing chapters...no matter how short they seem...hmmm, I'll have to analyze that one! You can expect and update tomorrow, and what a glorious one it'll be...I think. Lol, email me if you have to say anything! (Haha, that makes no sense whatsoever!) Have a good day! :)


	5. Trust cannot be assosiated with friends

  


*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Allrighty! Here we go!

  


I watched as the clouds reached their peak, above the tops of the tallest trees. How come the blasted clouds move so much? Why don't they just stay in one place and be dependable. I wish my logic stayed in one place. What the hell am I talking about?

"Katie, what are you doing us so early?" Alicia said coming to sit next to me on the windowsill. I wish I knew the answer, but I didn't. In fact, the only thing I knew was that I was as grumpy as hell.

"I'm just waiting for the sun to rise..." I trailed off, putting my chin on my kneecaps.

"No you're not." Damn. Alicia knew me too well, or maybe it was the fact that the sun had already risen. Either is a giveaway.

"You're right." I sighed. I hope I wasn't becoming that predictable, it would totally ruin my non-existent image.

"So what really is wrong, Kate?" uh-oh. She's pulling out the heavy artillery of the nicknames, this can't be good for me.

"I feel like my priorities are changing." Alicia raised her eyebrows at that one. "You know..." Double uh-oh, I must be coming down with something. I never talk like that. Her eyes remained folded over in confusion. Dammit Alicia! Can't I at least keep my pride, and not spell it flat out for you? Recognition hit her face, and then she grinned devilishly.

"Finally discover the magic of boys, eh Katie?" Merlin. Why did I tell her? I must have had a brief moment where I actually believed that friendship came over personal pleasure. I am such a sap.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was boring as usual, except for the continuos glances from Alicia. Damn here. Just wait until I get the dirt on you, every eye in the school will be upon you at one point or another. Wow, that sounds wicked. I like it.

"Please pass the juice." I said to no one in particular, just whoever the hell, thought they had the right, to hog the juice. What? A girl has to have her juice too.

"There you go." I saw Oliver hand it to Angelina, Angelina hand it to Fred, Fred hand it to George, George handed it to Harry, who handed it to Hermione, who handed it to Ron, who handed it to Alicia, who in turn handed it to me. Boy, I sure must be special.

"Thanks," I said loudly, while pouring my juice, and about twelve people nodded their heads. Well, that was a little weird.

"Team!" Oliver shouted coming over to where the rest of us were sitting. Sounds like he's talking to us like we're a bunch of dogs. I think he needs a little refresher course on the whole concept of respect.

I felt him stop behind mem and unexpectedly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I would have done my Kung-fu then and there, but it didn't seem that appropriate. Plus, I seemed to have skipped out on the lessons, bother. I noticed a warmth instantly, that reached the edges of my body. Hold on here. Who turned up the heat?

"Tomorrow's the big game." Oliver said slowly. I of course wasn't paying attention due to the heat stroke I was currently experiencing. It's all about the priorities I tell you.

"Big game?" Fred said looking up at Oliver, confusion in his deceiving eyes. Whoa, I think someone just crossed the wrong line.

"Fred." Oliver snarled, while his hand squeezed my shoulder. Hey, hey! Don't kill me, I'm just sitting in the peanut gallery!

"Shut up Fred," I pestered, then I looked slowly up at Oliver. "Unless you want us all to get SQUASHED!" I unexpectedly shrieked, my voice echoing across the hall. Wowsa, that was like totally awesome. I heard laughter across the hall, and a burden lifted off my shoulder. Well, at least I got my point across.

  


The rest of my day was pretty much uneventful. Unless of course you count the time when Fred set Snape's head on fire. It would be a pretty long time before he was allowed back into that class. Damn, I feel so guilty about the whole history of magic issue. I mean, Professor Bins wasn't exactly expecting to be pelted by quills, let's just say that my control of the spells I say needs a little work. 

I, once again, was the first one to reach the locker rooms for Quidditch. One of my top ten favorite things to do, of course. I sat down on the bench, and stared at my toenails. I wonder if I could magically paint them blue. Nah, I'd probably chop off my little toesies. I began to say the alphabet backwards, when Angelina and Alicia entered at the letter "Z". So I can't say it backwards, it involves way to much thought.

"Kay-tee!" oh merlin...this can't be good. "Alicia just told me! This is great!" Angelina said squealing, while unsuccessfully opening up her locker. Maybe she's talking about pillows, ah...how the hell am I supposed to know what she's talking about?

"So who's your first pick??" Angelina said sitting down next to me, as Alicia anxiously awaited my answer also, by sitting on my other side. Oh boy, the rumors must be flying again.

"I don't know who told you that, but this vampire rumor seriously has to stop. It's not even funny anymore!" I said, rolling my eyes at the thought of some stupid gossipy girls trying to make my life more difficult. 

"No silly!" Alicia said giggling madly. "We mean, who's your first guy friend?" .....I'm shocked.

"Guy friend!?" I said my face in a state of terror.

"So you haven't chose?!" Angelina giggled madly, and I thought for sure that she was going to die of suffocation. "Does this mean we can set you up?"

"Oh MY MERLIN! That would be sweet!" Alicia said in some of the language she must have picked up over the summer. Talk about jumping to conclusions.

"NO!" I shouted, and they both started laughing harder...Damn them! Why are they laughing at me!

"How about Neville Longbottom?" Angelina burst out with, as they began falling to the floor laughing. Ok, is this seriously not funny....what kind of monsters do I have for friends?

"This isn't funny!" I said, because going out on a date with Neville Longbottom could give me nightmares for months, probably scar me for life. I mean, sure the kid is nice...he just reminded me of something....not sure what...but it'll come to me.

"How about Fred?" Alicia said giggling madly. Angelina suddenly stopped laughing. Peculiar...payback time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I think someone is already dreaming of a white Christmas with Fred in it." I said slyly. Alicia's face brightened up. There's nothing like good gossip to cheer up this girl.

"Who?!" Alicia said, probably not even breathing in anticipation. I glanced at Angelina's face, and I saw the embarrassment in her eyes. Merlin, even if she did this to me, I couldn't do this to her.

"I dunno, why don't you ask Fred?" I said slowly, as Angelina caught my eye with a little bit of understanding in her eyes. Alicia frowned and resumed picking out boys names for me. Angelina soon joined in. Jeez, what can I do for these people to make them stop bothering me? 

I heard a rustle at the door, and I saw Oliver walking towards us.

"Evening ladies," he said, with that determined Quidditch look on his face. I wonder if he ever wondered about the clouds in the sky...hmm, not possible.

"Helllloooo Oli!" Alicia swooned in her greeting. I thought she was going out with Diggory? Well, maybe things have changed now days and you can flirt with as many people as you want. I think a little chat with Cedric was in store.

"Hey Olivee." Angelina said in her chirpy voice. Ok, what the hell was up with the nicknames? I mean, did he actually enjoy getting called these ridiculous names? I hope not.

"Hello Captain." I said shyly. Woo hoo, that was great!

"You guys should probably start getting ready, practice, practice!" I turned to stare at Oliver, but my eyes got stuck on his arms. Holy taillight! When the heck did he find time to tone up his arms? ...Arms? Was I just looking at Oliver Wood's arms? MERLIN! The change is coming, time to lock myself in the closet until I can reasonably do something in the world. I turned back to find two grinning faces. I think they looked like gnomes at times

"We saw that." Alicia said mockingly. Saw what?

"So you're after Oliver?" Angelina said smiling.

"Nooo, you guys are sadly mistaken. I'm deathly afraid of Oliver. I can't even talk to him without stuttering." I said with extreme conviction in my voice. Well, it's true.

"How shall we get the two of you together..." Angelina pondered.

"No! No way. Oliver hate's me anyways, so don't go bothering him anymore. That means extra practice that I currently don't have time for. So you two should just mosey on over to your own lockers and just leave me alone." I said pointing for emphasis. I guess I should have become a mime.

"What are you talking about? Oliver is like totally into you." Angelina said with disbelief in her eyes. Well gee, that's like totally wrong.

"Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll prove it." Alicia said, as her and Angelina signed a silent contract. This was highly impossible, but so was my existence. 

"You can't prove something that isn't true." I said, hoping they would suddenly become robots and leave.

"But it is, my dear Kay-tee!" Angelina said getting up. Merlin, now I have to worry about turning corners for fear of some helpless boy that got caught in Angelina's charms, wanting to go out with me. Why couldn't they do this type of stuff for Hermione Granger? I mean, she was quiet too!

"If you're not out on the field in five minuets, there'll be some blood shed!" Oliver screamed at us. Whoa, talk about mood swings. One moment he's mister gentleman, now his mister crabby pants. Go figure.

I walked over to my locker and began to take out my clothes for the practice session. Alicia and Angelina kept on watching me, as if I were a time bomb. Wow, I feel real comforted by the way they introduced the opposite sex to me. This is not going to be a good year for Katie Bell.

  


Hehe, that was a lot of talking there going on...jeez, it doesn't even seem like I wrote anything it was so short. Oh well, it's the effort that counts. Now here is where the real fun begins, the chapters should progressively get longer, and they should also move a little faster. Tell me if you want me to change anything. I LOVE reviews, as any other healthy writer does. So if you review, the chaps might get real interesting! Yay! GO REVIEWERS! Thanks to all my fourth chapter reviewers, third chapter reviewers, second chapter reviewers, and first chapter reviewers. GO YOU! Thanks for reading!


	6. The big letdown

  


*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Yay! I'm so happy about all the reviews...thank you so much! Anyways, I better get on with the show before the ritual tomato throwing occurs. 

I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter...ok...yeesh! So I bought the books! I'm talking legal rights here!

  


I can never manage to sleep before a Quidditch match, and tonight was no exception. That would make two days in a row with small amounts of sleep. Plug me in, I need some recharging here.

I sighed loudly, and breathed in the recycled air. When you look at it that way...holding my breath sounds like a much better option. I sighed, and threw my feet over the edge of the bed. I'm sure I could be doing something more productive than this. I dressed in my normal pre-game attire, an overly big sweatshirt, and loosed sweat pants. How attractive. Merlin, was it me that just thought that? I pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail, and looked hatefully at my bangs. Before the world comes to an end, I have to grow my bangs out.

I tiptoed out of the room, taking special care to not wake the girls. I quickly walked down the stairs, once outside of the room, and entered the empty common room. It should be empty, you'd have to be insane to wake up this early. Me being an exception of course. I wonder if Hermione gets up this early. Maybe that's how she gets so far ahead of everyone. Hmm, that's something to think about. I glanced toward the fireplace, and surprisingly, I found it lit. Wow, house elves are extremely thoughtful. Maybe they can read minds...well that would be just a little creepy....I don't want to think about that anymore, way too much of invasion of privacy. I searched for my favorite chair, and found it directly in front of the fire. No, that doesn't mean anything Katie...there is no mind reading in Hogwarts, I assure you. I sat down slowly in the chair, and began to think. Wow, what a scary thing. So...Katie...the question of the hour from yourself to yourself is...do you like Oliver Wood. Nope, can't answer that one. Merlin, when did I start ignoring myself too...I have to do something about that. I wonder if Oliver likes me...durr! Why would he like you Katie? You've been acting like an idiot around him, however you were afraid of him, so I guess that's ok. Damn. When did these conversations with myself become demoralizing? Probably ever since the 'change' began. Damn the change. As if my life weren't difficult enough, now I have to worry about what I look like around boys. Why should I care what they think, they don't care about what they look like in front of me. Life sucks.

"Katie! What the hell are you doing up so early?" I heard the whisper from the stairs.

"I refuse to answer that question...because it's absolutely pointless...obviously I couldn't sleep!" I said turning to look at Oliver. What in the hell was going on? Every time I turned around, there he was...it's starting to get a little creepy...ok, more than creepy.

"Well, don't lash out on me! I'm just concerned for one of my top players in today's game." He whispered. And why in the hell were we whispering? Were there spirits haunting the walls, and if we talked to loudly they jump out and off our heads? Hey, that doesn't sound to bad right now...at least I wouldn't have to listen to my brain anymore.

"I'm sorry Oliver." I said sheepishly. Hey I might feel like lashing out at him, but he still was extremely scary. 

"That's ok...I feel anxious too." Oliver said walking over toward me, just to plop down across from me. anxiety? That was the least of my problems. I'd have to say the fear of mutiny inside my head was a top priority right now. Besides...who invited him to my little private corner?...Well, I guess he can stay there, he does look pretty tired and anxious...and by Merlin if I begin to check out another guy again, it'll be the end of my head!

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I said, forcing the concern in my eyes...it wasn't as hard as before however, I actually felt something like concern. Oh boy. 

"I dunno, I mean if we lose this game, we've pretty much lost the whole season." Oliver said frowning. 

"Oliver. It's the first game of the season...how can we lose the whole season with just one game? Besides, you know were going to win. I mean, we've got the number one Keeper of the whole school." I said while getting the extreme urge to reach out and pat his hand. 

"You think I'm the best Keeper?" gee, I meant to say Seeker...would I lie?

"Of course you are. You've never failed us before...you always seem to tilt the game in our favor and that takes talent that you luckily seem to poses." Awww, I can sure be sweet when I want to. 

"Well if I'm the best Keeper, that makes you the best Chaser." Oliver said sitting up straighter, looking deep into my eyes. Merlin, don't penetrate my eyes...I can't stand that kind of bull...it makes me all weepy.

"Just between you and me..." he said, our faces inches away. Ok, danger zone...although he does smell nice. Katie!

"I think you're the greatest Chaser ever." he whispered in my ear. I got a tingly feeling that wouldn't go away, and a smile suddenly plastered itself on my face. Oliver Wood thought I was the greatest Chaser! Wow, that is like...hold on...how do I know he isn't lying?

"Nah." I said softly, smile drifting. He suddenly looked angry.

"Why do you say that Katie?" Oliver said, our faces still inches away. If only he knew.

"Because you're probably just telling me that so that I'll play better." I said slowly looking at his ear. Hey, I have to stare at something, unless I want to run away screaming.

"No, it's the truth." Oliver said brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. Damn, I thought I put that in the pony tail! Why does that always happen to me? He obviously saw the unshaken disbelief in my eyes, because suddenly he took my hands. Wow, this was definitely weird. Did Oliver Wood actually like me?

"Listen, Katie. I don't know how to make you believe me, but I want you to know the honest truth." he said, his fingers intertwined in mine...heel boy! "I really..."

"Katie? Oliver? What are you doing up so early?" Angelina said from the stairs rubbing her eyes. Apparently she hadn't noticed that she had intruded on the conversation. Typical. Oliver instantly dropped my hands and stood up. Now...what in the hell was he going to say? It's like one of those stupid word puzzles I could never figure out....I would never find out just exactly what he would have said.

"Neither of us could sleep." Oliver said standing up and walking toward the boys dormitories. Angelina got an evil grin on her face and walked over.

"What was he saying?" Angelina whispered with her mouth open wide. Merlin, I can't believe her, she's the one trying to prove to me Oliver likes me...what a strange person..

"I don't know...somebody decided to wake up." Man, I totally sounded like an extremely tense person...oh wait, I am.

"Oh." Angelina said looking disappointed. 

"Angelina," I said softly.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What do you do if you really like someone?" I said looking down, and from my viewpoint I could see her grinning madly. Let the games begin.

  


"First of all, you actually have to fix your hair." Angelina said looking disapprovingly at my mass of brown fuzzy hair. It's not that I didn't like to look nice, but who in the hell has the time to fix hair.

"Angelina, we have a Quidditch game today. No one will see me with my hair down, so why should I fix it?" I said looking in the mirror, watching as Angelina began to braid her hair.

"So? You never know when someone is looking." she said smiling. Ok, I took that in a totally different way than what she meant. People watching....creepy.

"Yeah, she's got a point" Alicia said entering the bathroom, grabbing a brush. I watched her as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Hey, that do looks good on her, on me it looks like crap.

"Whatever, I'll fix my hair tomorrow." I said arrogantly separating my bangs, and pushing them to the side of my head. Damn the muggle hair-stylist. She's a phony.

"So how are you going to break the news to Oliver?" Alicia said sitting down on the floor. Wow, she's brave to sit on that dirty floor.

"I don't know...I thought that first I would tell him I liked him...maybe...." I said slowly, wondering what in the hell I was doing to myself. I couldn't tell Oliver things like this, he'd probably blow my head up. Whoa, scary thought.

"Yeah, if you did that, you would blow it." Angelina said looking at the side of her face. Strange roommates.

"I'll handle it...don't worry." I said, knowing that they had every reason to worry. Of course I would blow it, I just hoped that Oliver might not be in that bad of a mood.

"ARE YOU GALS COMING?!" I heard echoing up the hallway...hmmm, must be Fred. He's the only one I know that can talk that loud.

"Yeah!" Angelina shouted down the hall, as we all stormed out of the room, running toward the common room and our first game of the season.

  


Don't worry Katie...everything will be fine. Why am I the one to always get pre-game jitters. Maybe it was the look on Oliver's face that basically said "win or die". Well, I'm glad there is no threat to insure that if we actually lose there would be violence.

"Good luck," I heard Madame Hooch say to Oliver, and the other captain opposite to him. I couldn't place a name on the person, but I was lucky I could remember my own name right now with all this stress.

"Go!" I heard Madame Hooch shout, and we were off. My bird-like qualities were returning! Yay! I soared through the air, and then flew into the formation us chasers had been working on. We completed the move with accuracy, and Apparently we confused the keeper for the opposite team, because I could hear cheers as Alicia aimed for the goal.

"TEN POINTS FOR GRIFFINDOR!" I hear someone shout, and then I was back into the game focus again. I flew to intercept a pass between the opposing team, and I turned around and scored a goal. WOO HOO! 

The game began to get more violent as the opposing team (I think it was Ravenclaw but I was a little to focused to care), and I know I took a few blows to the side. C'mon Harry! The snitch would be pleasant right about now!

"AND HARRY"S GOING INTO A DIVE!" hallelujah! "AND GRIFFINDOR WINS!!" Wow! We won! 

"We won! We won!" I could hear Angelina and Alicia shouting in unison. Honestly, did they think no one knew! I wasn't much better. I began to make a dive for the ground, and I joined the rest of the team in a ritual patting of Harry's back. Poor kid, he had to go through this terrible experience every game. I wonder how he survives.

"Tell him now!" I heard Alicia whisper in my ear. My hearing must be improving, otherwise there would be no way I would have heard that before this miracle. I looked around for Oliver, and found him walking toward the goalpost. Probably going to kiss them in triumph. Eeeew. Oh well, this would be the best time to tell him, tell him when he's in a good mood. That's the way to go.

I began walking towards him, and I turned around to find Alicia and Angelina giving me thumbs up signs. Honestly, it's amazing I'm actually seen with them in public. They are so embarrassing. I turned around and began walking faster towards Oliver. I was finally about two feet away from him and about to say something when,

"Oliver!" I heard a voice yell, and my eyes caught on a blonde running across the field towards my dear Captain. What was she doing? My jaw dropped as I saw her run up to him, and give him a leaping hug. They twirled around a few times, and then they kissed. "You were wonderful." the girl said as my heart sank.

"Thanks Maggie." Oliver said, then he saw me. I was in a state of shock currently, and I probably looked confused. "Bell?" he said glancing at me, still holding the tall blonde. I shook my head slowly and forced a smile. I whirled around as I felt tears beginning to arise in my eyes. My God, what was I thinking? 

  


Ok, now don't jump to conclusions just yet...hehe, I am so evil leaving it here. Now you all will just have to wonder won't you...if you want me to continue...guess? Yep, review! Thanks to all my previous reviewers! You are da best! Thanks to the beta readers! Go you! *gasp* ...lol :) 


	7. Smack down CITY!

  
  


*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Ok, back onto the story, now as I said before there should be no assumptions being made, *glares at self* "What?"...lol, ok onto the story *Opens curtains, bag of sand falls on writer* ok, I'm SORRY...hehe

Harry Potter does not belong to me, or anything that belongs to Harry Potter. In fact, I couldn't even own a curtain that Harry Potter touched...ok, lol.

  


"Katie?" a voiced whispered tentatively in the room. Nope, not gonna answer.

"Katie, you have to talk to us sooner or later." Alicia said pleadingly. Ha, I think later.

"You can't blame us." Angelina said sound frustrated. I can, and I will.

"C'mon Angelina, it's no use." Alicia said. Yep that's right, no use.

"Wait!" I cried out. Jeez, I'm noting without my friends, I'm like a lost sheep while the Shepard is somewhere off partying. Even though they told me to go talk to him, it still wasn't there fault...wait a sec. When I put it that way it does sound like their fault.

"You want to talk about it?" Alicia said pulling away the curtains, that kept me secluded.

"There's nothing to talk about, you guys. I just assumed that Oliver Wood was single, and assumptions don't get anyone anywhere in life. I should have never even dreamed that someone like Oliver Wood would like me." I said slowly, I'm really good at this down in the dumps bull. My Self Esteem was where? I don't know. 

It had been hard walking away from him last night, watching with reproach as Maggie basically flaunted their love. Damn her. I'll get her for this, I wonder if it's legal to wish bad luck against someone else...hmmm, I should find that out, it will definitely come in useful. I came back through the crowds of joyful people, tears streaming down my face. Oh well, hope always equals loss. But, Oliver didn't even care...but I thought he did...well now I'll never know.

"Katie, don't say that. Maggie's a monkey's uncle." Angelina said smile wide on her face. Monkey's Uncle...I'd like to call her something else, but I'm thinking that the whole lightning issue might come up again. I laughed after that one.

"Yeah, and she definitely doesn't deserve Oliver. In fact I don't know why Oliver's going out with her, at least there hadn't been any news of Oliver being taken." Alicia said looking down, probably feeling guilty for no reason. I wonder where they get this news, probably at the Hogwarts gossip hotline. Man, I wish I knew that number. It would be fun to create havoc with personal lives....my gosh! I'm thinking evil today, and I like it.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I didn't even say anything to him. Imagine the look on his face if I would have told him I liked him." I said smiling, but inwardly I really wondered what he would have done if I would have told him. Would he have kissed me? Maybe he would have made some obscene gestures. Or maybe he would have grabbed my neck and choked the life out of me...wow, I'm glad I didn't tell him. Just think. I could be dead right now.

"Let's go to breakfast." I said slowly, wanting to drop the subject and get on with my life.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Angelina said hungrily. 

  


"So, Katie. When is the Ministry of Magic expecting you for an interview for your atrocious performance last night?" Fred said professionally. Merlin help me.

"Are you saying I played poorly?" I said innocently, frown creasing my face.

"Not at all, Katie. You just didn't have that, that um, what is it called George?" Fred said looking at George, whom was currently trying to break the record of most hash browns eaten. Eeew.

"Sphrit." George said spitting out some hash browns at some nearby first year, who in turn made an obscene gesture. It was a good thing that George didn't see it, because there would have been a major smack down at the Gryffindor table, dissension amongst the ranks is what I like to call it.

"I've got spirit, you were just too busy chucking stink bombs at people to notice." I said coyly. That's one way to get a crowd to disperse instantly, stink bombs. You can always count on the Weasly twins for a great party, but when they don't want you there...ooooh man! You in trouble!

"Right you are, Katie." Fred said his face glazed over, probably savoring that moment so that it could be remembered for a lifetime. Strange. I began to eat my food faster in anticipation for the dismissal of the breakfast hall. 

"Don't eat so fast Katie. You'll kill yourself." Fred said smiling, I bet he was hoping that I would continue eating fast so that I would kill myself. How sweet of him.

"Students!" McGonagall crowed from the head table, "please go and report to your first class!" What a depressor. Hearing McGonagall dismiss us. What is the world coming to? I said goodbye to Alicia and Angelina, and paired up with Fred and George. 

"Any bets on what question Bins will try to stump Katie with today?" Fred asked George as I sniggered at the thought. Go ahead and try Bins, you'll never succeed!

"I bet he'll try to ask her to spell something today, maybe even recite the alphabet backwards. I mean you never know with Bins, he's so unpredictable!" George said loudly, making a few passing students laugh that had heard him.

"If that isn't the truth." I said rolling my eyes. We continued walking, and we were just about there when we turned a corner and saw Oliver and the "monkey's uncle". Merlin, if only I had a curse in mind....

"Ay, what's Oliver doing?" Fred said, apparently confused. Gee, I think that maybe he's plotting against the international Quidditch league.

"What does it look like he's doing?!" I said annoyed. Fred and George obviously sensed my hostility, and they knew not to ask.

"Well whatever he's doing, he shouldn't be..." George said as we passed him, and after we were behind a corner, he stopped.

"What are you doing?" I asked stupidly, as George began to fumble with his pockets.

"I know I put it here somewhere," he said checking all his pockets. Finally he pulled out something that looked entirely like a stinkbomb.

"I see." I said trying to look uninterested, but inwardly I was rejoicing. They were going to stink bomb the jerks! Fred threw the bomb, and ran. George and I followed, close on his heels. We ran straight into the classroom, where we sat down winded. You could hear loud curses being uttered from the hall, and I sniggered enjoying the moment. Suddenly Filch appeared at the door.

"I 'ave a good idea who did this." He said smiling at what he thought was intellect. Intellect, more like a sudden breeze rattling whatever it was that he had in his head....hmmm, one of the most interesting questions in the world. What exactly does Filch have in his head? My bets go on lint. 

He started moving in the room, in a slow snakelike way. I looked at Fred and George, inconspicuously of course, and they were doing homework looking very serious. Wow, that's what I should be doing, I am partially guilty too.

"Weasly. Weasly." He said looking from Fred to George. I would have asked him if he was taking after porky pig, but I was too busy trying to hide my laughter. Amazing how my mood can improve in a few hours. Fred put down his quill slowly, and looked up at Filch, flabbergasted.

"Yes Mr. Filch?" Fred said innocently, as George did the same in putting down his quill.

"Whatever is the matter sir?" George said also looking at him seriously. Merlin, I wish I could keep a straight face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Filch Barked, holding up the remains of a book. Jeez, the stinkbomb must have hit Maggie's...umm, it looks like a Transfiguration book....yeah, her the remains of her uh transfiguration book. Aw, that's too bad. I wonder what McGonagall will think of the irresponsibility of students now.

"My, what have you done to that book, Mr. Filch?" George said looking horrified.

"Professor McGonagall will not be happy Mr. Filch. My advise is to run." Fred said looking equally shocked. Filch's face contorted with fear for just a moment as he probably thought about Professor McGonagall. Well, at least I'm not the only one who is deathly afraid of McGonagall.

"I'm taking this to Dumbledore." Filch said deciding that he would rather face the forgiving headmaster, than the element of wrath that Professor McGonagall would have in store for him. Wise choice.

"Way to go you two." I whispered as Bins entered the room looking extremely pissed. Ooooh, that must mean a real difficult question this time. Joy.

  


As the day rolled on, I found myself becoming more depressed. I mean, we did have Quidditch practice tonight, and I didn't exactly feel like going.

"What's the matter Katie, cat got your tongue?" Alicia said jokingly at dinner. Actually, I think the cat had my kidneys, and I wanted them back.

"No, I'm just dreading Quidditch practice." I said slowly, and recognition filled Angelina and Alicia's eyes. 

"Don't worry, everyone is dreading practice tonight. Even though we won, Oliver will have found something we did wrong." Harry piped up, obviously listening to our conversation. We all nodded our heads and wondered exactly how bad it was going to be.

  


None of us had the slightest clue how difficult it would be, of course we found out the hard way. See, Oliver had this damn theory that if we drilled until the dogs came home that we would improve. Instead I think that he was killing off the team, soon there would be no one left to disapprove of Oliver's stupid ideas. 

"I think I'm going to faint." Alicia said with the dirt plastered all over her sweaty face. Merlin, I hope I looked better than her. I rushed over to her, and helped her into the locker room. That was stupid, because I fell over before we could even reach the room. Damn Oliver, he was doing things that we don't even need to do for Quidditch. Like for instance, running. Laps, thousands of laps. What the hell is the point of that. I mean, we sit on the broomstick during games. Not once did we land, during the game, and run around the field a few times looking like a bunch of damn fools.

Angelina walked over to the both of us, and tried to help us up. I'd have to say it was impossible, but she pulled it off. I sulked over to my locker and looked at myself in my recently installed mirror. Eeek! I looked like a dead donkey, or something to that effect! George turned the corner, and then shrieked when he saw me, falling on the floor in the process. 

"Was that really supposed to be funny?' I glared at him as he laughed. He got up and walked away, and I rolled my eyes to their extent.

"Find something funny, Bell?" Oliver's voice came up from behind me. Boy, he shouldn't have come here, he was going to get a huge piece of my mind.

"In fact, Wood, I do. I find it absolutely HILARIOUS, that you have the nerve to kill your team like this. I mean, we won, didn't we? No notice from you however, instead you began to think 'I know what I can do for entertainment tonight. I can kill the quidditch team. Ho ho ho, sooo funny'. It's just funny...hahahaha." I said loudly. Oliver stared at me like I was insane. Go Katie! Way to tell him what you feel. I could hear laughter from the showers, and laughter from the other side of the lockers. 

"Ok Katie." Oliver said staring at me as a smile crossed his face. Damn him. He's supposed to be embarrassed or something like that. He shouldn't be laughing at the joke, hell, I was flat out making fun of him. "How about I make it up to you." he said taking a step closer. Merlin! Did he even understand what commitment was? I mean does the name 'Maggie' even hold any significance to him? How cruel! Although...it did make me feel a little better to know that he didn't like her that much. 

He stepped even closer so that our faces were only inches away. I swear I could hear music as he leaned in. Then...

"Oliver? Are you in here?" Maggie said turning the corner, while Oliver pushed me to the floor. Ok, that was it.... This. Is. War. Who the hell did he think he was? No body could push me, Katie Bell, to the floor. I jumped to my feet, and pounced on him. Once he had hit the floor I got very close, and stuck my pointer finger in his chest.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. If you do, Oliver Wood, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." At this, I stepped on his chest and stormed off to the showers. I could hear Maggie whimpering as she most likely rushed over to her beloved Oliver, and I could hear her squeals of concern. Wait a sec...those so called squeals sounded fake. What is that supposed to mean? Does that mean that Maggie is fooling with Oliver? I mean, I'm really actually quite pissed at him right now, but he doesn't deserve to be tricked. But who am I to interfere? I mean, I'm just daydreaming about him all day and night, and I do care about him..at times. He doesn't need my help, I'm sure he can figure it out on his own...or can he?

I walked into the showers and turned on the warm water, as I began to really think about how I felt about My Captain, Oliver Wood. 

  


Haha, I love this chapter, especially the part of the total smack down! Go Katie...I'm sure she'll regret it later...hmm, who would know however. Definitely not the author! I hope you all can find just an ounce of time to review cause they totally make me want to write more, and more interestingly at that. So tell me what you think, and I'll read it with a song in my heart *puts in CD, and begins to do the pigeon* lol, Thanks! You readers are da best!


	8. The difference between you and me

  


*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Ok *closes eyes waiting for the tomatoes to strike* I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school seems to finally be affecting my everyday life "drat.". Hopefully I can find the time to actually write a couple chapters this weekend, and make up for lost time. So tell me what you think, and email with any suggestions, or just to say hello. Now on with the show! P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers! You are da best!

  
  


"You did WHAT?" Alicia squealed from across the table as I relayed the events in the locker room to her. Boy, did she know how to overreact.

"I...uh..uh, I just kind of made an idiot out myself. I hit Oliver Wood." I said quickly wanting to get it out. Guilt! The guilt!

"Did you apologize?" Angelina said mouth open at the fact that I, Katie the nice girl Bell, hit a boy.

"Uhhh." I said as if trying to remember. Alicia burst into giggles. Whoa, I guess my situation sounds funny. Not.

"You in deep trouble." Angelina said, and all I could think about was how improper that statement was.

"Well, I'm thinking that Christmas vacation is only a few weeks away, and during the time before that I can try to avoid him..." I said slowly, thinking how stupid the plan was.

"Katie, Christmas is about two months away...how are you going to avoid the captain of the Quidditch team you play on? I gotta hear this one." Alicia said smiling evilly. So I don't know everything, I just don't want others to know that I don't. I like it when people talk to me like I'm superior. It totally boosts my self esteem.

"Ok, you know what I'll do?" I said glancing around the room, pinpointing Oliver. Wow, he looked kind of angry...what the hell am I thinking. "I'll go and apologize right now, get it out of the way. I cannot live with another sleepless night, and if I do not fall asleep tonight, neither do the two of you...catch the drift?" 

"Yeah, um, what are you thinking?" Angelina said looking at me horrified. Ok, that was a little bit of a drastic reaction, stupid reaction if you ask me.

"I already told you what I'm thinking, Angelina. I'm going to go over and apologize to him." I said staring at her trying to look stupid.

"Yeah, I got that part. But apologizing to an Oliver Wood, whom you pushed over, that's insane." Angelina said slowly. Yeah, that does sound insane. Hey brain, what the hell are you telling me to do here.

"I know, I know. But if I don't apologize, then I'll feel guilty. And if I feel guilty I'll probably get sick from a lack of immune system enthusiasm." Way to go Katie! You're making no sense again!

"Ok Katie, go over there and get yourself killed." Alicia said watching me like a hawk. You think Alicia's going to miss the show as I get beaten to pulp? There's noting in the world that could draw her away from this. I glared at her, as I stood up walking towards my end. So I'm a little over drastic. No harm comes from that, at least I don't think any harm comes from it.

I could hear whispers from behind me, growing louder every moment. Oh great, now the whole common room knows how big of a fool I am. Thanks a lot Alicia. I turned around and glared at them, while my feet became tangled in the carpet. I stumbled and grabbed on to a nearby table. Way to go, oh cool one. I could hear sniggers from behind me, as the spectators viewed my clumsiness. Merlin, I hated being stared at. Ok, there you go Katie. One foot in front of the other, yes! You're doing it! It seemed like an eternity before I finally reached the other side of the common room, and all I could do was stand in front of him dumfounded. I closed my eyes, when the stupidity of my idea struck me. What the hell was I thinking? I cannot do this!

"Um, hi Oliver." I said a pitch higher than normal, as I sat across from the motionless Oliver. He couldn't be too mad over me pushing him down could he? Could he?

"Katie." he said acknowledging me. Oh boy. I'm in deep trouble this time. How to get out is the question.

"Yeah, I wanted to come over and apologize to you." I said, the shyness returning in my voice. Oh great, perfect timing to once again lose my confidence.

"So apologize and leave." he said voice flat, as he stared at the book he had in his hands. Wait a sec. Wasn't he supposed to say that he should be the one apologizing? I mean, he was the one that started the brawl.

"I don't like the attitude you're giving me, Oliver. I came over to apologize..." I said hoping that he would take the hint. Now why would he take the hint Katie? I mean he does look extremely pissed off right now.

"Do you want permission for an apology? What are you waiting for, apologize." he bellowed glaring at me. Now wait a second. That was totally uncalled for.

"No, I was actually thinking that maybe you would be the one to apologize first." I said sitting up in my chair, raising my eyebrows.

"Now what would I apologize for Katie, you're the one that pushed me down in front of my girlfriend!" Oliver threw his book on a nearby shelf, and looked at me like he had never looked before. Damn, he was scaring the hell out of me. Don't back down Katie! You must win!

"Well, if I recall, you're the one that pushed me to the floor in the first place. What do you have strange impulses to just go around shoving people to the ground?" I said my voice growing louder. He looked surprised that I was actually fighting back, well it shows that he doesn't expect the unexpected. 

"You know what Katie. I just decided to push you to the ground. There you happy? I'm sorry ok. I don't know what you're problem is, but I'm sorry." he said loudly, and I was taken aback.

"Well, I was just telling you that it isn't nice to push girls down to the floor..." I said drifting off, and I was just about to go into my apology, when he interrupted me.

"You're not a girl Katie, I don't know what you are. You just aren't normal." Oliver said as my jaw dropped. He knew he had struck a nerve, and a smug smile crossed his face.

"How dare you say that!" I said hysterically, standing up. "I mean, what have I ever done to you? Sure, I pushed you down but maybe if you paid more attention to commitments, you wouldn't have ever pushed me down. Oh yeah, I know about Maggie. Why the hell are you going out with her anyways? She doesn't even like you, and even the dumbest most unintelligent person in the world can see that. She's using you." I cried out as he jumped to his feet also.

"You have no right. You shouldn't even be thinking about me and my personal life..." Oliver said looking down at me, trying to scare me I suppose. 

"Fine, I'll just mind my own business. I won't look you're way Oliver. Who cares that we've known each other for all our lives. Who cares that we're on the same quidditch team!" I choked out. "...and to think that I almost told you that I liked you." His face flickered with some kind of emotion, before I turned away to leave. Sure enough, all of the people in the Gryffindor common room were watching us with horrified eyes. I rolled my eyes so that every one of them could see, before I ran up the stairs to the girls common room bawling my eyes out.

"Are you alright Katie?" Alicia softly said through my curtains.

"Yeah." I sobbed. Well, if that didn't sound like a lie.

"Are you sure?" Angelina said, her head poking through my curtains. I probably looked like some deformed monkey, but who cares anyways. Merlin, this was the second time in a week that I was bawling my eyes out over some guy that I never had. Hormones should be mutilated, and then flushed down the toilet to remain in the sewers for the rest of their pitiful existence. 

"No." I said slowly, blowing my nose on a tissue that Alicia was holding out towards me. Old' honker here. Once I get going, I can't stop bawling. "I image you heard everything?" I said sniffling as they nodded. Great, Alicia is now going to say how I overreacted.

"You did kind of overreact, Katie." Alicia said slowly as I glared at her. And she was my friend because?

"He said I wasn't a girl, and you're saying I'm overreacting?" I said slowly, jaw dropping at her reaction. Alicia looked up at me, and shook her head.

"Ok, maybe you weren't overreacting." Angelina rolled her eyes with me at the confusion Alicia always brings down upon the three of us.

"Damn strait." Angelina said. Go Angelina! Angelina is going to be a lawyer for women's rights when she's grows up. That or a person that magic is tested on. I can totally see why she can't choose between the two.

"Oh well, let's not talk about it." I said, bottling up all the emotions that were building up in my head. Ok, so I don't like to talk to people about my feelings very much. So what else is new?

"Whatever you say, Katie." Angelina said looking like she wanted to go down and murder Oliver. Heh, if it would have been Angelina in my shoes, people would be trying to get him off the ceiling right now. But, Angelina isn't me. She's braver, stronger, prettier, smarter...ok, let's just lower the self esteem even more here. They both got up from my bed, and walked to their own. I stared outside the curtains, to gaze outside the window. There was a steady sheet of rain falling, and all I could think about was how miserable Quidditch practice was going to be. Not only would every thing be wet, now I had to face Oliver Wood after I had made the biggest fool out of myself. I closed my eyes, sure that my dreams would be filled with drunk rabbits, dancing around to the tune of 'It's a Small World'. What sense that makes.

  


Ok, now I know this chapter was like totally short, but it basically just focused on one issue, and if you read the story and you're not sure what the issue was for this chapter...ummm, yeah. Thank-you to all of my last chapter reviewers! You guys are the best! And thanks to the beta readers, for actually cooperating with me *eyes glaze over* wow, you have to have patience to do a thing like that. Send as many reviews as possible, and I hope to update very soon! Thank-you soooooooo much! :)


	9. Apologize? Aww, do I have to?

  
  


*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Wow, what is this?...is this an update? What is that, I wonder. Hehe, sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make it the best for all of my reviewers! Thanks to you all! And now on with the show.

  


"Men are from Mars Katie, don't let it bother you." Angelina said sounding annoyed. Well jeez, I did have a right to be pissed off at all of the human race right now. Or maybe I'm just wallowing in self pity. Either one is fine.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's a proven fact." I said looking at my reflection in the mirror. It had been two days now since my little encounter with the one who's name shall not be spoken, and I was finally getting over it. Kind of. I mean who in the world can get over Oliver Wood in two days? I mean, I didn't ever really have Oliver Wood, but a girl can dream up the scenario, right?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angelina said coming out with her usual stupid question. I stared at her, while she continued to magically curl her hair. I got to get that spell.

"Forget it." I said slowly looking outside of the bathroom, towards Alicia's bed. Apparently Alicia wasn't feeling to well this morning. Ms. Perk shall not be making an appearance today. Too bad.

"You ready for the Quidditch game tomorrow?" Angelina said, obviously desperate for conversation on this cloudy Friday morning.

"Quidditch, we're not talking about that right now...remember?" I said with a dirty glare as Angelina finished with her hair.

"You have to get over it sometime. I mean, would you rather just quit Quidditch so you can avoid Oliver permanently?" Angelina said, knowing that I would never in this lifetime agree to that. 

"No." I said walking out of the bathroom, Angelina several paces behind me. "Quidditch is my life, and I'm kind of getting used to using Oliver for target practice. I mean who cares about getting the quaffle in the hoop anymore. That's so overrated." Katie Bell has officially switched to the dark side. I glanced over at Alicia, whom had decided to get out of bed. Alicia scares me in the mornings, her hair seems to be posessed, and she doesn't seem to understand kindness before she's had her morning breakfast.

"How's it going with Cedric?" I whispered to Angelina after Alicia slammed the door to the bathroom. She raised her eyebrows, and the gossipy smile plastered itself on her devious face.

"Not too good. Apparently Cedric likes to flirt with different girls, and Alicia seems to be getting bored with him." Angelina said rubbing her hands together, reminding me of Frankenstein's assistant, Igor. Ok, she totally doused up that story, for one thing Alicia will be true to one guy, until that particular loser decides to dump her. That's of course a bad idea, because revenge then follows, and of course I'm in on it. No wonder why I've never been asked out before....everyone must be afraid of me!

Alicia decided to come storming out of the bathroom at this particular moment, and she decided to give me a horrifying glare.

"Where's my scrunchi?" she croaked. I wasn't going to defy her unless I wanted to be hunted down within the next hour.

"I'm not sure," I said as she began to look extremely pissed, "but, I can lend you one of mine so there won't be a problem." Alicia gave me a weak smile, and then stormed back off to the bathroom.

"I guess we know what we'll be getting Alicia for Christmas." I said slowly.

"Yeah, mood swing pills." Angelina proclaimed followed by laughter. I of course sat staring at her horrified at what she had just said. Ok, so Angelina needs something better to do with her time.

"Are you interested in seeing anyone?" I said catching her off balance. Ah-ha! So she does like someone. I watched as her face went from pale, to pink, then to red. Man, we have a full color rotation going on here.

"C'mon, who is it? You know I'll find out, and if you don't tell me I'll embarrass the heck out of you when I do find out." Alas, some true threats fly in the dorm room. I waited for her to answer my question, unfortunately Alicia decided to make her dramatic entrance at the moment, declaring what torture we were going to get due to our lateness.

  


"Bins." I said staring George straight in the eye.

"McGonagall." George threw back at me.

"Flitwick." I said, as George looked astounded.

"Snape." George declared as laughter rang from my throat at the mention of Snape. George and I always had the conversation on who we thought was going to be singing 'Five Little Pumpkins Jumping on the Fence" at the Halloween dinner. Unfortunately it never happened, but Snape seemed to be the universal candidate. Go ahead Snape, proclaim the good news of the pumpkins. It was the day before Halloween, and boy did the year seem to be going by fast! Not.

"So what should I be looking out for tomorrow? Bats that swoop down and cling to your face until you pass out from lack of breath, or pumpkins that seem to suddenly suicidally jump off the staircases to see how much their target practice has improved from last year?" I said staring at the twins who were giggling madly by now. "So, what is it?"

"You know Katie, we never thought of pulling those pranks this year, but since you seem to be so worked up about out change in plans," Fred said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah, my emotions are running wild over this decision." I rolled my eyes, and switched my glance to the drooling Angelina. Is she staring at Fred? Woo-hoo! Katie knows the secret. I looked at her and caught her attention, and then pointed to Fred, and then back to her. Then I decided to elaborate, and I made two little deformed puppets out of my hands and forced them to kiss each other. I grinned up at Angelina who by now had turned a shade of red not familiar to humans. Alicia was looking at me curiously, but I wasn't exactly to gloat right about now that I knew something that she didn't. It would be entirely satisfying however. 

"Are you ok with talking about Oliver?" Alicia said obviously sensing that something was up, and she was trying to annoy it out of me.

"Let me ask if you are ok with talking about Cedric?" I said raising my eyebrows at my brilliance. If you ever want a question avoided, call Katie Bell.

"I guess." Alicia said unexpectedly. "Things are going fairly well. Now with Oliver, have you exactly made up? I mean we cant go on for very much longer with the two of you not speaking to one another." 

"What are you talking about? We never talked before the whole coincidence? How would it affect you anyways?" I said taking the defensive side.

"Our Quidditch team isn't exactly doing our best with you constantly trying to find ways to make Oliver fall off his broom. And he's not talking to you, making the Chasers perform at a lesser level than usual." Alicia began to plead.

"I'm not apologizing until he does, he called me, basically an 'it'." I said glaring at her.

" 'it's' are good things too." Alicia said hopefully. Whoa, was she taking the wrong approach here.

"You don't understand, Oliver Wood totally...." I was going to use the most colorful language I could produce, but Oliver Wood came up behind me.

"Oliver Wood totally what Bell?" Oliver said, as I mentally slapped myself. It had to be a setup, my whole life had to be planned so the worst things would always run smoothly.

"Oliver Wood totally rocks at playing Quidditch." I said flatly, as I could sense him smiling at my unease. 

"Thanks for the compliment, but I actually came over here, would you believe it or not, to apologize." Oliver said as I stared blankly at the wall. Finally I turned around to face him. 

"I never thought that I would see the day." I said smiling at him. Stupid Katie, now he won't apologize ever. He was staring at me, and so was the rest of the hall. "Oliver...I'm waiting."

"I wanted to apologize to you in private." Oliver stated, as the mood of anger swept over the hall. No one ever wanted to miss Oliver's groveling. His voice can reach pitches that are not normal.

"Fine," I said standing up quickly, the napkin that was on my lap falling to the floor. I bent over to pick it up, but Oliver was faster. Damn him. I glared at him, as our hands touched briefly while he handed it to me. It was all I could do to stop from smiling in pleasure.

"Come on." He said grabbing my arm without notice. Jeez, what a grip. I don't think anyone could get out of this type of a grip.

"You don't have to hold my arm, you know. I'm not four years old, and I'm pretty sure there is no danger of being run over by a semi." I whispered, as we walked by rows and rows of staring people. Oliver chuckled at that, and I wondered if he was laughing about me not being four years old, or the picture of me shaking violently on the road after being hit by a semi going 15mph. "Where are we going? The North Pole?" I whispered loudly emphasizing my annoyance.

"Just a little bit further." Oliver said as we walked out of the Great Hall. Merlin, he must have planned the whole thing. How professional. We finally reached a window, that was wide open letting in a cool breeze.

"Ok, here we are." I said jerking my arm out of his grip as he smiled. 

"Katie, I want apologize." Oliver said looking into my eyes. He brought me all the way over here to tell me something that I already knew? "I know that I was being extremely rude the other night, and I wish I could change the past but I cant. I was just angry because you did to me what I have been doing to you the past few weeks, and I'm sorry for treating you that way. And what you said about Maggie was true." I stared up at him, not believing it. I was right? "She didn't care about me. I broke it off that same night we had the fight after realizing how stupid I was. Now I know that right now you are extremely ticked off at me for what I said, and that is very understandable. I would be ticked off too, actually I would be downright pissed off but that doesn't matter. You are one of the most intelligent, beautiful, and lively person I know, and you've been my friend for such a long time and I can't afford to lose you right now. I know I've been acting crazy around you for a while...and I still haven't figured out why I did that but eventually I will have an answer for you. So, I beg of you when I say this....Please forgive me Katie Bell. If you don't I will be sent into eternal peril." Hmm, eternal peril or forgiveness? 

"...Of course I forgive you Oliver. Who wouldn't." I said softly.

"Can we go on like this never happened?" Oliver said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I said even softer.

"Now, don't you go off and get shy with me again. I'm not frightened of you, so there is no reason that you should be frightened of me. Let's just have a normal friendship that doesn't involve any intimidation." Oliver said hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

"Ok, sounds good. Hmm, you're not afraid of me? I guess we'll have to be changing that." I said as his deep laughter sounded, and for the first time I felt comfort in his presence. Yet, his actions towards me earlier this year still confused me...and I guess now I'll never know.....

  
  


Ok, yay! Chapter update! Woo hoo! I want to thank all of my reviewers for the previous chapters, and soon enough you should be receiving the belated thank you's. So what did you guys think? Oliver seriously needs to get a hold on his emotions. Hehe, so leave me lots of reviews if you prefer, and I will try extremely hard to update sooner this time. Sorry for the delay! :) Thanx for reading! :) 


	10. 101 curses to use on your friends hair

  
  


*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Ok, and I know it has been an extremely long time since an update, but my life seems to be falling apart at the moment, and I'm not exactly sure how to handle it. Haha, anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter, and thanks to all of my reviewers! You are da best! :)

  


"You're just being paranoid Angelina. No one has blood thirsty ghouls following them." I said flatly.

"I could dispute that, but I don't feel like it today." Alicia said dropping her books on the floor in our room. Hogwarts is supposed to be the best place to be on Halloween, and it would be if the teachers dropped dead. Morbid, yet curiously it makes me feel better. I watched as Alicia went to plop down on her bed, and something triggered in my head (accidental rhyming! Honest!).

"Wait!" I shouted loudly as both my roommates raised their eyebrows in confusion. "It's Halloween."

"Uh, did the calendar goddess just inform you of that?" Angelina said looking quite smug with the remark. Damn her.

"Fred and George...Ring any of those ever-present alarms in your heads?" I said hoping I didn't have to explain that one.

"They're our friends." Angelina said walking towards me as she began circling like a vulture. Alicia's eyes suddenly got wide.

"No you idiot, she's talking about Fred and George playing those Halloween tricks on us. Like they do every year, you know?"Alicia said picking up the pillow on her bed, and launching it across the room. Don't mess with her today.

"Eeeew!" Alicia shrieked. Angelina and I rushed over, hoping to see something nastily disturbing, only to recoil to the opposite wall. Ron Weasley has good reason to fear those creatures.

"George is going to die!" she shouted with fists clenched. Just George? Hmm.

"So how do you know George did it?" I said turning to face her. She of course blushed profusely.

"Just a guess." Alicia said hurriedly glancing around nervously.

"I think something is becoming mysteriously unraveled, what do you think Angelina?" I turned, expecting to find Angelina but no such luck for Katie. Apparently Angelina lost interest in the conversation and she decided to go investigate her own territory for intrusions.

"Be careful Angelina, you don't want to get to close to those spiders." I said watching her cringe while slowly pulling down her bedspread.

"Aww, look!!" she squealed pulling up a stuffed fluffy black Halloween cat/decoration. I think it's time to go over what is scary, and what is just plain not scary with the twins again.

"So that leaves me." I said sighing. I walked over to the bed, and carefully pulled down my bedspread. Nothing.

"Maybe they skipped you this year." Alicia said look around, disappointed that I didn't get the worst scare.

"Fat chance. I haven't got off yet." I was tossing things around and tipping things over. Talk about destructo woman. "Forget it. I'll just discover it tonight." Alicia grabbed her hat and was out the door, followed by Angelina. Ok, thanks for waiting for me.

  


The Great Hall was decorated fabulously as usual, and I would have inquired who does the decorating, but an impatient pull on my sleeve from Angelina silenced me. We walked over and sat down in our usual spots next to the boys. Fred looked at me and grinned, while he elbowed George.

"Nice hat," George said, and it almost sounded like he'd said it before. Interesting. I sat down in an empty chair next to Oliver and Angelina and looked at my reflection in my spotless spoon.

"So what's wrong with it?" I said slowly trying to focus in the spoon's reflection.

"Can't you just accept a compliment?" Fred said baffled.

"And not know what you're up to? Sorry Fred, I'll pass on that." I rolled my eyes as he faked that offended look.

"How dare you accuse us!" George shouted angrily. Hold on a sec, how did he just go from happy to pissed? We always joke around with stupid things like this, and here he is going off the deep end. Although I do think I have good reason to blame the twins, because it's always their fault. Unless...maybe they weren't the one's playing the joke on me. What was the big deal about these stupid pranks on Halloween anyways? Every knows the April Fool's day is the time for tricks! And....hold on a sec....just got a brain wave.

I turned towards Oliver and noticed for the first time that he was shaking from laughter.

"Gee, Oliver you wouldn't happen to have an idea what this whole prank crap is about would you?" I said glaring at him.

"How did you know it was me?" Oliver said, after he stopped laughing. Ok, lesson number one: never admit to the prank. Who taught this amateur anyways?

"Oliver, you just admitted to it." I said staring at him, as he was most likely inwardly cursing. "So what did you do? Obviously something with my hat, but I can't see anything wrong with it right now."

"I'm not going to tell you." Oliver said. Garsh, he sounds like a little kid. He then inserted a large fork-full of pumpkin pie in his mouth. Damn him.

"What did you do?" I wailed, becoming nervous that anything could drop on my head, any given second.

"I'm not going to tell you unless you do something for me." Oliver said in sort of a mumble. Apparently he isn't that fast of a chewer, hence the mumbled tone. I glanced around suddenly hearing Alicia's shrill tone of voice, and the sight I saw was....different. George was under the brunt of attack looking humorous, while Alicia kept on hitting him over and over repeating swear words I had never heard before. 

"Alicia! I'm sorry!" George kept on saying while she completely ignored him. I would have found this situation funny if it weren't for my nervous reaction kicking in. 

"What do you want me to do?" I said annoyed, out of the blue. Oliver looked surprised, an unnatural look for the king of Quidditch, and then a small smile formed across his face. 

"What are you willing to do?" Oliver said getting closer. Ok, I was the one who was being tortured and he's making the demands...this is the opposite situation to what I would prefer.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll help you with your homework for an extremely long time." I said, starting to get hot.

"You already help me with my homework." Oliver said, his voice getting deeper.

"How could I forget." I said sarcastically, looking around to see if anyone else was getting warm. "Why don't you just tell me what you want? I obviously can't figure it out, so go ahead. Enlighten me." 

"Ok..." Oliver said, and then he glanced off into the distance, probably thinking. "Breakfast in bed, for a month." My jaw dropped and I stared at him dumfounded. He wanted WHAT!?

"Oliver, you know that I would never do that, that's insane! For one thing I can't get up in the mornings! And..." I went to pull my hat off, but apparently I missed. I went for another go, and pulled harder this time. What the hell? I started to panic, and I pulled with all my might with no results.

"What the hell did you do!" I shrieked, loud enough for surrounding students to stop what they were doing, and stare. Oh great, just what I needed. A bunch of humored people watching my life become more and more complicated. I had my hands ready to choke Oliver, but he was quicker. He stood up and grabbed my arm, dragging me from the hall. Students were staring at me with curious eyes, and I wouldn't be surprised if just about everyone in the hall would wait until we exited the doors, and then jump out of their seats to see what was going on.

"Oliver, this is the second time you've pulled me out of the Great Hall! And what the hell did you do to my hat!"I screamed, the pitch causing even me to clench my teeth. 

"Shhh!" Oliver stopped and got in my face. Whoa, ok now I'm back to feeling afraid of him. I made a muffled squeak, and we continued. He finally decided to stop outside one of the history of magic class rooms, and he pulled out his wand. Whoa, I don't deserve to die! Honestly! 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I whispered quickly imaging the fate that would now follow.

"Do you accept breakfast in bed or what? Is it a deal?" Oliver hissed, probably ticked off that I made such a fuss. Hey, he wasn't the one who had a tall black object stuck to their head. I sniffed, and looked in my reflection in the door window. Merlin.

"Ok!" I said quickly, and then he pointed his wand to my head, and muttered something. I felt a weight lifted off my hair, and Oliver plucked the hat off my head. Well at least that's over. I glanced up to see Oliver looking at my hair, horrified. No, not horrified, more like mortified. Dear God. I turned in slow motion to look in the glass reflection, and I turned away as quickly as possible.

"Don't worry Katie, it's ok." Oliver began after I started to whimper and hyperventilate at the same time. Don't worry Katie, don't worry Katie...

"Don't worry! Do you see what you did to me?!" I screeched hysterically. My beautiful long brown hair had been changed to pink, and it was so much shorter than before. "Before you play some damn fool's trick on me, you're supposed to make sure you know what you're doing!"

"I know, I don't know what went wrong. Don't worry, I'll fix it!" He said frantically, pointing his wand at my head.

"I don't think so! This time I could lose one of my body parts!" I said loudly, pulling out my own wand. I don't know any of the spells either, what am I doing?! I dropped my hand slowly, and began to sniffle.

"Don't cry Katie! We'll fix it!" Oliver said looking genuinely hopeful. Damn him.

"How!" I said through sobs. Ok, so maybe I was overreacting, but it's my hair!

"We'll go see McGonagall!" Oliver said grabbing both my wrists smiling with excitement.

"I'm not going to her looking like this! Next thing she'll think I'm weird." I said and it only took moments for Oliver to process what I said, and of course he had a puzzled look plastered upon his face.

"Ok." He said looking at the ceiling. Probably hoping that some owl will drop an amazing idea on his head. No chance there. "How about in the library, there has to be some type of book about this kind of stuff. I mean, I got the spell out of a book in the library." 

"Ok, but give me your hat." I said looking around.

"What?" Oliver said looking at me. Can he say dense?

"You know, I don't exactly want to go out there looking like this." I said pointing to the hair, glancing at the floor in amazement of his stupidity.

"Oh!" Oliver said taking off his hat, and putting it on my head. I quickly pulled my hair up inside the cap, so all you could see was my face. Makeshift disguises always come in handy. Oliver started walking away, and I was quick to follow, but I smelled something. Was this Oliver that I smelled? I pulled the hat brim down over my nose and took a long sniff. I never realized Oliver had a scent...not bad Wood, not bad at all.... 

  


Haha, I love that last part! So tell me what you think, and I'll be happy enough to continue this for you, since this is only supposed to be part one of chapter ten! So the more reviews, the sooner! Yay! 


	11. The cat killed curiosity

  


*No Such Thing as a Match Made in Heaven*

  


Wow, it sure has been a long time since I've done this whole chapter thingy, and I truly to apologize for the delay. Well, here's the next chapter, and even though it's a little short it gets a small point across...I hope....hmm...well, read on! P.S. Thanks for all of the last chapter reviews! I'm so happy!

  
  


"Would black hair do?" Oliver's voice questioned. I glared at him.

"What do you think?" I said as I kept turning the pages to _Ten Thousand Spells to Make Muggle Life More Enjoyable_. We had spent the last five hours of our lives, sitting in the library searching for a spell to change my hair back to it's natural tone. Madam Pince had left the library two hours ago looking extremely pissed off, reminding me of my sleepless self currently.

"Oliver," I said sleepily.

"Yeah?" Oliver said placing his thumb on the sentence he was reading to turn his gaze upon me.

"Thanks." I smiled softly and leaned back on the back of the booth as I watched him smile at me, then resume his tedious search. Merlin, what a nice guy. I mean, even if the whole disaster was his fault, and a stupid joke at that, I could still see him as a generally all around nice guy. My eyelids got heavier, and heavier until I couldn't hold them open any more. I'll just rest my eyes for a second here, then I'll figure out how to change my hair back...

  


Dammit. Who the hell turned all those bloody lights on? My eyes fluttered open, and I realized it was daytime. Merlin, I've probably already missed my morning classes. I just couldn't remember where I was, and what I was doing. I turned my head and found my self facing a sleeping Oliver Wood. Awww...he looks so cute!...Hold on. Rewind. I stared at Oliver's Immobile eyelids, and attempted to move. Damn. His arm was wrapped around me and I was laying on his chest. Dear God, if someone saw us like this, McGonagall would decided to give the whole student body "the talk" again, and that would make my life situation more grave than it already is. I tried to push up with my arms against Oliver's chest. Damn this weak little body given to me, and Dammit Katie you should really work out so you don't end up in situations like this. Oliver began to squirm and I panicked. By the time his eyelids fluttered open, I was sure that I was hyperventilating, and I had definitely developed claustrophobia. 

"Katie?" A incoherent Oliver whispered staring into my eyes. Aww, but he's so cute when his mind doesn't remember what Quidditch is. "What's going on?" Yes Oliver that is the question of the hour.

"Hi." I said looking down at him with a fake stupidity look on my face. I finally decided that I could move, and I got off him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"No problem, Katie." Oliver smiled that same smile, and ruffled his hair. Dang.

"Any success?" I twirled my vibrant hair between my fingers staring at the table.

"Umm..." Oliver sat up quickly and began flipping the pages of the book that lay open on the table. He stopped almost immediately and grinned. "Here's something."

"What!?" I said excitedly hoping that this nightmare would be over.

"A spell to turn you hair to it's natural color." Oliver said flatly reading the page thoroughly. 

"Well, go on. Read the spell. What are you waiting for?!" I said, sounding panicky. What can I say, hesitation scares the hell out of me.

"It says here that the spell may malfunction..." Oliver said very seriously.

"Oliver. My hair is pink. How can a malfunction be any worse?" I stared at him for a moment.

"What time is it?" Oliver said out of the blue, turning towards me.

"Ahh, if my inner sense if right, it's about 6 a.m." I said smirking. Oliver stared at me, face without humor. "I've got a watch, ok?" yeesh, someone is a little grumpy today, and it's not me.

"Ok, well, it says that the spell only works properly at certain times of day. Do you feel lucky?" Oliver said, a long awaited grin appearing on his face. I've always wanted someone to ask me that question. 

"Yeah." see how perfect that answer is? Go Katie!

"Ok, here goes." He lifted up his wand pointed at my head, and I began to get deja vu. 

"_Daylight breaks with morning sun,_

_ Dear Merlin, what have I done?_

_ For her precious hair, _

_ I do plea,_

_ Bring that natural color,_

_ Back to thee."_

I had the sudden urge to sing a song, and burst into laughter at the same time. What strange impulses.

A slight tweaking noise met my ears, as I closed my eyes waiting for death to come.

"Wow." Oh my gosh, that is the first thing out of his mouth?

"Wow?" I said slightly panicked. Things can't get any worse, can they?

"No Katie, It's not bad. It's great...." Oliver said trailing off, drooling at the sight of my hair. Merlin. I touched my hair and it was silky soft. Sweet.

"Come on Oliver, let's get out of this place." I was suddenly tired of sitting and being surrounded by books, or maybe I just wanted to leave so that I could see my hair. Both are equally important you see.

"Ok." he snapped out of his trance, and then proceeded to stand up and stretch.

"Common room?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, common room." he smiled back with equal sheepishness.

"I still don't see why you didn't come and get us." Angelina said crossly at the breakfast table.

"Do you know any spell that change hair color?" I asked sipping on my orange juice.

"Well...no." Angelina said pretending to think. Nice try.

"Exactly my point." I said happily, knowing that I'd won.

"Well, we could have been there for emotional support." Angelina mumbled.

"Angelina, apparently we could have been of no us. So drop it." Alicia said sounding tired. It turns out that I actually like my hair better this way. My hair had turned from a dark brown to a dark blonde. And as a plus, my hair was silky soft. I smiled all through breakfast as compliments came from unexpected people, telling me that I looked enchanting. Can anyone say attention starved?

  


The Christmas holidays were still about 2 months away, but everyone seemed to grow happier once the first snowfall of the season occurred. I love sow in a snow-globe, but anything else that has to do with the word snow, bothers me. Snow also brings a major break in our security at Hogwarts. Fred and George's snowball wars were nationally know. Not fights–wars. It wasn't safe to go out for an evening stroll or any type of activity that had to do with being outside. Not only were you in physical danger, you had to choose between Fred and George, and that was some serious mental danger.

"So, my secret sources imply that have decided to join the elite forces of the side of Fred. You've made the right choice, and I want to commend you on..." Fred rambled as he walked up to me in the common room, one snowy day.

"Fred!" I shouted silencing him. "I'm not part of this whole freaking game, so leave me the hell alone!" Fred looked taken aback, and he feigned hurt as he walked slowly away. That's right, Katie sure does know how to overreact.

"C'mon Katie, you have to get involved." Oliver's familiar voice stated as he approached me from across the other side of the common room. He sat down in the chair next to me, cheeks rosy from the cold and a true look of happiness in his eyes. Screw him! Scrooge lives on in Katie's black heart!

"No. Sorry. I don't. I imagine you've already joined the ranks. You up to general yet?" I said tonelessly. Oliver chuckled deeply.

"C'mon Katie, have a little fun. We don't have any more Quidditch games before Christmas break, so the pressures off." Oliver said staring at the several books I had lying open on the table.

"You're not concerned with Quidditch?" I said, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Alright, who put something in your drink this time?"

"Katie, Katie. Didn't anybody ever tell you that it's healthy to relax?" Oliver said putting his elbows on his knees.

"Oh my. After so many years I finally understand what the tree was trying to tell me. Thank you Oliver, I truly do now understand my purpose in life." I said dramatically, while watching Oliver shake with laughter, and then after a long time, calm down. After a period of prolonged silence, he stood up soundlessly.

"C'mon Katie, being stuck up in this room alone isn't going to do any good." Oliver said, and for the first time I looked around. Dear Merlin, when did all the people leave? My gaze slowly drifted back to Oliver, and I realized that he was holding his hand out to me. Decisions, decisions.

"Well, I'm not learning anything anyways." I said huffily standing up by myself ignoring Oliver's kind gesture. "Curiosity killed the cat." I said eyeing his hand. Oliver laughed loudly and unexpectedly put his arm around my shoulder.

"Katie, my dear. If there is one thing you strange muggles have taught me it is that the cat killed curiosity." Oliver said, obviously missing the whole meaning of the phrase, but for some reason it caused me to burst out into laughter and for the first time in a long while, I felt happy. As Oliver led me to my somewhat painful, and snowy end, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be. 

  


Haha, for some reason I find this chapter hilarious, even though it is extremely short. So tell me what you guys thought about it, and I'll be sure to update before Christmas, because I have a chapter that's basically shaped around the Christmas holiday. So thanks for reading, and have a really nice day! Haha. :)


	12. Misletoe enchantment

  
  


*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Well here it is folks, a Christmas update just for the reviewers! (I always wanted to say that!) True, the update shall not be long...but it is efficient...heh heh.

Disclaimer: (sorry, I always forget to add this, it's part of my memory condition) I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. It's one of my many flaws. 

  


Revenge is sweet. Especially when it comes to pelting snowballs at an unsuspecting villain. George has taught me well by cracky. Meanwhile, amongst the wars, the snow keeps on falling and for the past weeks, white has been a true primary color.

"Katie....Katie!! Would you mind interrupting your hazy dream and answer question 208 for the class?!" McGonagall snapped, eyes flaring red with anger. Jeez, who hit her with the snowball this time? It seemed that since Christmas break was only a day away, all of the students found themselves day dreaming at one point or another. Me, on the other hand, daydreaming had become an obsession. Let's face it, I'm a loner. Alicia's got George, and Angelina's got Fred, and I have daydreaming. Doesn't sound that air to me.

I mustered up all the courage I had, and briefly looked at question 208, surprisingly enough, I knew it.

"What is Giant's breath?" I answered Jeopardy style. McGonagall nodded, lips pursed tight with fluster at the fact I had gotten the question right.

"Take that Demonwoman, and shove it up your..."I whispered to Oliver not finishing the sentence for fear of being heard. Oliver, who was sitting on my left, upon hearing my comment he appeared to look like he was going to be sick. Ok, so it wasn't the best of comments but I didn't think it was that bad. Soon enough though, just as I was turning away, I heard Oliver cackle. We're not talking giggle volume, we're talking Santa Claus ho-ho-ho volume. I glared at him and apparently McGonagall decided to intrude on the glaring action.

"Something funny, Mr. Wood?" McGonagall said approaching him with hatred....or was that lust I saw in her eyes? Eeeeew! Gods, at least someone was having a worse love life than I. This thought sent me over the edge and I couldn't refrain from a snort. Luckily the bell rang just as McGonagall turned on me. I yipped and flew out of my seat, being the first to reach the door. As I exited out the door, I turned to see Oliver caught in McGonagall's full blown rampage. Hmm....who knows what she'll do to him..Eeeew.

"Hey Katie!" George bounced into my vision, smile broad on his face. 

"Hello Katherine." Fred said gloomily, still rejecting me for joining George's side. 

"C'mon Fred!" I said grabbing his neck and ruffling his hair. This got a small smile out of him, and the smile grew as George handed me a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" I said gaze glancing over the messages.

"A party, Katie dear." George said, the glimmer of mischief shining in his eyes.

"Gods, a party. Who's gonna get it this time?" I said, grinning evilly at the thought of violence. See what happens when you hang out with the twins to often.

"Aw, Katie. It's just a Christmas party!" Fred said after losing his thought of violence also. Look out Fred, I know why you have that smile on your face...you were thinking of gore!

"Am I invited?" my mom always taught me to be humble, so here goes.

"Katie. Get real here, you're the first one to be invited."George said glancing around for any spies.

"Wow, really!" I said, blowing their cover at a quiet announcement of the party.

"Wow really what?" Oliver said walking up to us, followed by many of jealous girls gazes. Merlin, I'm not the only one without a boyfriend!

"A party. Gryffindor common room. 9 o'clock. Be there." Fred said quietly, eyes glancing around madly.

"What are we part of a mob now?" I asked smiling broadly, enjoying my one chance at torturing the twins. They both rolled their eyes in sync and shoved flyers in both of our hands.

"Hand them out." Fred said walking away, grinning evilly.

"KATIE BELL HAS FLYERS FOR A PARTY!!!!" George's voice echoed across the stone walls. Dear god... I looked at Oliver madly, as the people began swarming towards me, some were polite and asked for a flyer while others bit, and scratched in order to be first in line. I'm attending school with a bunch of animals! George and Fred are Dead!

  


I glanced at Oliver from across the common room, and couldn't help but smile. Those people had been vicious, all of his cuts and bruises just to be invited to the coolest party of the year. Ok, so maybe I would have been just as rowdy if situations were different. Oliver jerked his head after laughing at a joke, and caught me looking at him. Damn! I turned away quickly and began to chatter incoherently with Alicia.

"And that is why the Pythagorean theorem should not be used in space travel!" I said loudly to Alicia, as I felt my cheeks going red.

"And that is why we don't allow you to have punch on weekdays." Alicia commented looking at me, probably checking to see insanity is actually visible. "Who do you keep on smiling at anyways...oooh, is someone flirting?"

"Alicia, I just happened to be gawking, there is a wide difference between the two, ok?!" I said leaning over to pick up some piece of food off of the platter it was being served on. Praise the heavens for House Elves.

"Gawking, more like stalking." Alicia said staring at Angelina, who was currently indisposed at the moment. 

"What happened to her?" I shouted, as the music became particularly loud at one point in the song playing. Aw, I hate this song!

"Who knows...probably the lemonade, she's probably having some kind of reaction." Alicia said calmly, as those words alerted me.

"Reaction?!" I said loudly, as the song's volume went down again. 

"Merlin Katie, have a little humor." Alicia drawled on. I don't think I like this sarcastic Alicia, I like the truth and nothing but the truth. Dammit! Will someone turn the demonic music off!

"Hey Katie." The deep voice said from behind me. Before I knew it a pair of arms were wrapped around my waste. Ok, I did not just grow those arms...I didn't. Really!

"Hi Oliver!" I said cheerily as Alicia stared at me, and began backing away. 

"Having fun?" he said slowly, turning me around but keeping his grip on me. Whoa, I'm getting a shivery feeling...maybe there is something in the punch.

"Yeah." I said softly, facing him. His eyes certainly do look like chocolate chips tonight...ok, that's it. I'm going on a diet. "Are you?" 

"Yeah. But you know, I'm going home for the holidays, and I'm going to miss certain people." Oliver said smiling, resting his chin on top of my head. Ok, is this allowed...are students allowed to hug? Where's Percy when you need him to inform you of the truth? But, this was a rather comfortable position I wouldn't mind staying here...in front of the fire...a few feet from the mistletoe...with presents...Oh my god! A few freaking feet from the mistletoe...I knew that I shouldn't have told Fred and George about that tradition. I could hear death's raspy voice, as I winced as I looked up. Yep, there it is. Smack dab center, right above my head.

"Look Katie! Look where we're standing!" Oliver said looking up. Damn him! He planned this...I know he did! "You know the tradition don't you?" Oliver said innocently.

"Why I ought to wring you're neck you planned this all along! When I tell..." I began just before his lips came down to meet mine. I was suddenly lost in a burning haze where all there was, was happiness and joy. Why, why couldn't life always be this way? Slowly, but firmly, Oliver moved his lips away from mine. I know he could have gone farther, dammit! He's just mocking me, testing me to my limits. If I had the courage, I would grab his neck in front of everyone and make him continue the kiss. But that wouldn't be ladylike...would it?

"Merry Christmas, Bell. See you next year." Oliver slowly walked away, leaving me weak in the knees and now knowing why every girl wanted a part of Oliver Wood.

  
  


Ok...haha....hahhahaha...*going insane* I've never tried to write a kiss before...gods....I think I did it wrong...totally unromantic...anyways...give me your thoughts, your suggestions...and I promise an update very soon. Thanx for readin! :)


	13. You mean you don't like it?

  


*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Well hello! Haha, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, since I got so many kind reviews *chucks flowers at reviewers* lol. Anyways, this should be a fairly long chapter...there will probably be numeral mistakes (hopefully not), and hopefully it'll spark a little bit of your interest. So why do I continue to blab you ask? That's a good question.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's related to Harry Potter (except maybe the books, I'm talking legal rights here people). Sure, you could ask me in eighty years, but the answer would still of course be the same. 

  


"Katie! That's cheating, and you know it!" George cried loudly, as the people surrounding him looked up suddenly suspicious of me. True George, but do I care?

"Am not!" I said, childlike immaturity shining through my usually mature nature. Mature, yeah right.

It was the day that we all were arriving back from Christmas break, and some considered the time jollier than others. I, was extremely anxious to see Oliver, hoping that he liked the present I sent him for Christmas. Of course, it wasn't much, but what does he expect when he arouses feelings within me a week before Christmas? I was still rather disappointed that he had not sent me a gift, apparently the definition of this relationship was not clear to him. Ha, that'll change pretty quick. But, he was arriving late because of car failure. I mean, what a lame excuse. Couldn't he come up with anything better? Volcanic activity easily tops that one.

"Your turn, Katie." Fred said, hostility in his voice. Yeesh, it's only a game...these guys get so competitive. Who cares if I had seen all the cards before the game? It doesn't bother me.

"And that's another match for me." I said gloatingly, as the rest of the kids loathingly stared at me. Merlin, a game of memory surely does show your true colors. 

"Well I give up. I suck at this game anyways." Lee Jordan said, chucking his cards onto the floor, standing up and walking off huffily. 

"That's not a very good attitude." I said softly. I'm mean tonight baby! All of the remaining players were quiet, apparently we were going over strategies in our head. Right! I'll get right to that! Before George could make his next move, a voice rippled through the prolonged silence. 

"Damn the whole idea of transportation!" Oliver's voice roared, muffled by the walls in the castle. Oh, and here's my knight in shining armor now! What he's got no armor?! Just an attitude?!

"Well, we obviously don't know who that is." George said shuffling the memory game cards.

"No guess for me." Fred said sitting up in a chair, smirk consuming his face. Oliver slowly walked into the common room and immediately spotted the three of us, sitting quietly in the corner. I watched as he glanced around the room, glaring at people who decided to return the gaze. He was probably looking for a person to take out all his emotions on...let's just hope that's not me.

"Hello." Oliver said in a non friendly tone as he approached our deformed circle and sat down in the nearest available chair.

"Well howdy do to you too." Fred said, taking the chance to peek at a card while I was looking away. Unfortunately I know all and see all...yeah.

"I saw that Fred Weasly!" I declared, acting like the game actually meant something to me. How lame is it that we aren't off setting up traps for the unsuspecting fellow, or why aren't we planting dung bombs in the Great Hall? Time's a wastin'.

"You saw it, so what are you going to do about it?" Fred said slowly.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Oliver said sounding annoyed, I glanced at him and boy did he looked pissed. No more cabby rides for Mister Wood. He caught me glancing at him, and his features softened a bit. Wow, I've never had that affect on people, must be the new perfume.

"What does it look like we're doing Oliver? Because we can't be having fun!" George said irritably. Wow, is he really that anxious for Alicia to get here? That would explain Fred also. Was I the only one left with some cheer?

"Did you guys finish Snape's essay?" Oliver said quickly changing the subject. Wow he must be learning how to avoid mood swings. Bravo.

"Yeah." I said slowly, apparently saying the wrong thing for the twins both glared at me in anger. "What?! You weren't stuck here over the holidays." What happened to 'see you next year'? Where was Angelina at a time like this, to provide the stupid comic relief?

"Oh, sorry." Fred said absently, obviously absorbed in staring at his feet. So this is the defect of the perfume? We all sat there for about ten minuets hoping that the other wasn't staring at us, and it quite possible was the stupidest ten minutes of my life.

"What are y'all up to?" Angelina said from behind Oliver, scaring the living daylights out of the lot of us.

"Angelina! How was your Christmas?" I said, finally being able to break the silence.

"Boring. Got a lot of muggle gifts that I don't know what to do with. I think one was called a tooster." Angelina said looking at all of us in turn. I had absently not told Angelina about what happened at the party, for fear of her reaction. Alicia, on the other hand, was too smart to not have noticed.

"Toaster, you mean." I said, being my perfectionist self. Wow, what a shocker.

"Hey Fred, can I speak to you in private?" Angelina said her head having the whole twitching thing going on. What in the hell was she trying to tell him?

"Sure!" Fred shouted, his normal enthusiasm returning. Praise the lords! Now we only have one sour faced jerk. Luckily, Alicia chose that moment to enter and when she did...George began to glow. Merlin, it's love. I sighed as George got up and gave Alicia a bear hug. Alicia smiled and waved at me in-between kisses, and soon the sight was beginning to get a little disgusting, so I turned away only to find Oliver watching me. Whoa, that's a little creepy. I smiled softly, and he moved over to join me on the couch.

"And now it's my turn to talk to you." Oliver said sweetly. Whoa. Reality Check. What happened to the pissed off Oliver. Well, I'm not complaining.

"And what would you like to talk about?" I said, in a high pitched voice. Merlin, we sounded like old people. Oliver stretched up, and somewhere in the process his arm ended up around my shoulder. Gee, now who went and did that? "Did you like your gift?" I said quickly, trying to banish the god forsaken silence.

"Katie, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Oliver said scratching behind his ear. He doesn't like it...

"You don't like it?!" I wailed, creating the hysterical female image. People around the common room began to stare, wondering who was hurting the great Katie Bell.

"Yes Katie, I love it." He said beginning to panic, patting me on a back. What, does he think I'm a dog?

"Then what is it!" I snapped irritably. It's one thing to hurt a girls feelings, it's a whole different ball game to make her feel inferior to pets.

"I just feel guilty that I didn't get you anything." Oliver said looking down. What? Does he want sympathy? Why doesn't he just jump off to the store and buy me something?

"That's ok Oliver, I'm just into the giving mood this year." I said slowly, watching him as he began to smile. However, I was still secretly hoping that he had got something for me.

"The sweater doesn't fit." Oliver blurted quickly, as I raised my eyebrows. 

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" I said slowly, not able to understand what was going through his mind.

"Because I thought it would hurt your feelings." Oliver said, innocence in his eyes. Where has he been for the last century.

"Oliver." I said in-between my fits of laughter. "I didn't know your size, I guessed. In fact I'm glad I got your size wrong. Now I learned something today." Oliver smiled, and almost looked shy. What happened to him over the holidays? Somebody perform some brain operation on him or something? He suddenly grabbed me and hugged me, too tight for my own liking. 

"Oliver...OLIVER!!" I said loudly, feeling my appendix bulging. Ha, I don't even know what an appendix is, let alone it's location.

"So, Katie." Oliver said, his voice instantly deepening. Ooh, that gave me shivers! "Did you have a nice holiday."

"Oh yeah sure, it was exciting here. McGonagall attacked Dumbledore looking for a little holiday cheer, Snape found his soul mate in a stray bird, you know the usual." I said as Oliver smiled even more. "And yourself?"

"Oh, mother had all those frivolous parties she always has, and dad was determined to learn how to cast a spell, and my little sister...well let's just say Barney was on her list." Oliver said looking off, probably hearing the Barney theme song. This made me giggle, the thought of Oliver sitting on a couch in a Barney t-shirt wearing a Barney hat, laughing at Barney's corny jokes.

"I love you, you love me, we're one happy family. With a," I started, trying to thoroughly tick Oliver off.

"You think that's funny do you?" Oliver suddenly got a sparkle in his eyes, and I knew I was in for it now. His arm suddenly grabbed me around the neck, and he began to tickle me. Dear God, one of my major weaknesses has now been shown to the world. The horror, the horror!

"Stop it! Dammit!" I said through laughter, as the rest of the common room emitted a chuckle, at our immaturity. Screw them.

"What's the magic word?" Oliver said, grin a mile long on his face.

"Uncle!" I screamed short of breath.

"I don't see any uncle's around, Katie. I think your are becoming delusional." Oliver said pinning my arms above my head.

"Oliver!" I said gasping for breath as he finally stopped tickling me. As soon as I regained my breath, I looked up into Oliver's eyes. A slow smile spread across my face, and Oliver took one of his hands a pushed a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I missed you..." I said slowly.

"I missed you too..." Oliver said in this deep voice that got me shivering again. Before either one of us thought about moving, Oliver closed the distance between our lips, and slowly he began to kiss me. I felt the needs to put my arms around his neck, so when the impulse stuck me, I followed it's implication. I don't know how long we were sitting there, because the outside world to me was oblivious, all I could see, hear, and feel, was Oliver. A part of me regained my senses, and I heard silence throughout the common room. Regretfully, I pulled away from Oliver, out of breath, and not to my surprise I found the whole common room staring at us. 

"Ah, dammit." I said in a whisper to Oliver and he looked up suddenly too, and began to move off me quickly.

"It's about time!" Percy's nasal voice sounded from the other side of the common room. "I thought the both of you were dead. Well, it's not like that's a shame or anything anyways."

"Shut up." Oliver said getting angry. Woah, what was this side of him? I'm truly beginning to believe that Oliver has multiple personalities. "C'mon Katie. I have something for you."

"Ok," I said as he pulled me up off the couch, and didn't release my hand. Oh my god! I was holding Oliver Wood's hand! We walked over to where his luggage still stat, unmoved, and he let go of my hand to reach down and unlock the suitcase. I watched the back of his head, as his hands moved throughout the suitcase, searching for a particular item. Look at his hair, it's perfect, very unlike my own hair...although ever since that incident it's overall condition has improved. Oliver obviously had gotten what he wanted, because he quickly hid it behind his back, and stood up facing me.

"What is it?!" I said, my greedy bad self coming out.

"I know it's not much," Oliver began, the humble speech preparing to be announced.

"Oliver, as long as it's from you is what counts." I said sweetly. Ok, now give me the damn present! He slowly brought his hands around, and they were holding a jewelry box. Awwwwww! I slowly picked it out of his hand, and opened it in silence. It was a silver bracelet, that had various designs all over, and there was a small button on the bottom of it. Me being the curious cat I am, I pressed the button, and soft gentle music started to come out. Merlin, this is the best gift I've ever received.

"Oliver..." I said, in that emotional female voice of mine. He gently took it from me, and slipped it on my rest, letting his touch linger. I instantly jumped on him, into a fully fledged bear hug. He laughed, and I decided to release him.

"Do you like it?" Oliver said, suddenly concerned. Merlin Oliver, can't you read the signs?

"I love it. But it doesn't fit." I said slowly, smile emerging.

"What?!" Oliver said panicking, jumping and grabbing my wrist.

"Oliver! I was just kidding!" I said, shocked at how quick he was to react. I slowly watched his face become enraged, but slowly, his featured softened and before long a smile appeared. I looked around, suddenly aware of how late it was.

"Damn, I better be off...it's far past my bedtime." I said innocently. I'm such a freak.

"Ok..." Oliver said, giving me another hug, and then releasing me.

"Goodnight." I said softly.

"Goodnight." He said, leaning over me to land a kiss right on my forehead. I slowly walked away, admiring the bracelet, and when I reached the stairs I turned around to find Oliver's gaze still on me. I smiled and then quickly ran up the stairs, happier than I had ever been. Am I in love?

  


Yay! I loved that chapter, Oliver was like totally sweet with the bracelet and all. Hopefully, the kiss this time was more romantic than last time and to all of the readers satisfactions. I'm totally ecstatic that I received so many reviews! Thanks to all you guys you're the ones that motivated me to write this chapter...sooner than I would have. Thanks to the beta's, you are the best! (I sound like I'm receiving an award or something....haha) Thanks for readin'!

P.s. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!


	14. Duh, You just noticed?

  


*No such thing as a match made in heaven*

  


Wow! An update! What is this foreign notion? Sorry for taking so long to update, I find life difficult and annoying. Ok, I have made a decision on this story, and I've decided to finish the story in two chapters! Woo-hoo, so that makes this chapter second to last, and somewhat fast moving. I'll apologize for that, but I've got to get back on track from somewhere. Thanks bunches to all of last chapter's reviewers, and all the reviewers that have reviewed so far! And now...on to the delightful production...

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if you didn't know that...then....hmm...haha...well, back to the story!

  


I had just began my potions homework when I felt something whiz past my head. What the hell is this world coming to?

"George, I think I saw it go over there!" Lee's voice sounded to greet my ears. Soon after the speech, sure enough I could hear the echo of his extremely large shoes, slapping against the ground. Heh, this could turn out to be an interesting situation.

I slowly moved my hand over the whirring yo-yo like object, and I grasped it quickly and jerked my arm back so that it looked like I hadn't done anything. I felt Lee's presence behind me, and I could almost smell his confusion.

"Um, Katie?" Lee's voice confirmed my suspicions. That little leech! Jumping to conclusions like that! Who cares whether or not he knows the truth! The nerve!

"Yes?!" I did the whole what-the-hell-is-your-problem-leave-me-alone turn around move.

"Did you see something land over here?" Lee said avoiding my penetrating gaze.

"What like your brain? How long have you been missing that now?" ooooh, ten points for Katie!

"Haha. Funny, Katie. Now give it to me." Lee held out his hand expectantly.

"Why can't you guys find normal ways to relieve your stress? Like go read a book, or sit quietly in a chair and ponder life's overall meaning?" Lee started to jerk his head to the left, as if in strenuous logical though, or maybe he just thought he was staring at an alien life form, and he wanted to get me underneath a microscope. "Or, you could just throw whirring objects at unsuspecting people." I said sighing, knowing that I had failed another helplessly lost mind. I handed him the foreign thing, and he appeared to be as happy as a dog after finding a used, chewed up bone. How ironic.

I was just about to turn back to my incomplete work, when Oliver's form appeared across the common room. He was sitting in a red sating chair, with his legs stretched out far, probably trying to trip the next person to walk by. He was reading a book, quidditch no doubt, and his brows were furrowed in deep thought. Man, he looked lost in the thick book. Of course, it was my fault that he was brooding over there in the first place. I had a hysterical breakdown, telling him that finals were coming, and I wasn't getting any smarter kissing him.

His eyes suddenly jerked up from the page, and he caught me red handed staring at him. The corners of his mouth slowly twitched up into a smile. Damn. He raised one eyebrow, probably wondering why I wasn't studying. That's a pretty damn good question. I wish I knew it myself. I broke the gaze as quickly as possible, and turned back to my stupid homework.

The quidditch cup was slowly sneaking up on us, with each passing day, the tension growing within the Gryffindor common room. Before I could say "albino monkey playing quidditch", it was the night before.

"H-h-how's it g-g-g-going, Angelina?" I don't exactly thrive under pressure, and whenever the nerves are too much to handle, I develop a slight speech impediment.

"Fine!" Angelina answered cheerily.

"What the h-h-hell have you been sn-sn-sniffing?" Alicia's voice drawled from the chair opposite mine, and she reminded me of dead animal, as calm as can be. I gave her an evil glare, then I fixed my gaze upon my ravished fingernails. What a bother, trying to keep these damn things clean. Who the hell cares anyways?

I was brought out of my selfish phase by gasps, and mutters from people around the common room. Oh my! It was the horrible Oliver Wood! How terrifying. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he approached, and by golly! If he didn't look like a corpse walking! 

"Sleep is a good thing Wood, previous to what you might believe!" A voice shouted from across the room, and echoes of laughter broke the uneasy silence. I whipped around to face him, and a smile instantly appeared on his face as we linked hands. We had been "officially" going out according to the Magical Social Status board. I should know, I'm the informant.

"My love."

"My sweet." Gods, we sound like were right out of a horror film gone wrong.

"You guys are disgusting. Why don't you think of some animal you could call each other like "my panther" or "my platypus"?" Alicia said, obviously not in the best of moods, despite her calm nature.

"That's a wonderful idea! Do you like 'anteater' or 'triceratop'?" I said sarcastically, watching Oliver as he chuckled.

"Neither, although I might be able to go for 'stallion'" Oliver said, his voice deepening. For once in our time as teammate, Oliver seemed halfway relaxed, normally we could find him throwing priceless pottery through the quidditch hoops the night before the big game. I always thought it was amusing. 

"How are you, you don't look to g-g-g-good." I managed to choke out as the people surrounding us began to laugh. 

"Well, I don't feel quite like a million bucks, maybe ten thousand, but definitely not a million." Oliver said, looking almost gleeful at his remark. Ha. 

"Well, that's good." Angelina said looking up from the fire. Weird. 

"Yeah." Oliver said quietly, taking a seat next to me on the couch. And now, it's time for the ever predictable silent match! Who will win? Who will be crudely defeated?

"So." I said, everyone staring at me. Well, what the hell else do they expect me to say...I'm not a damn dictionary. "I know we'll win tomorrow. I heard those Slytherins were having a wild party tonight. I bet there won't be one sober player on the field!" I said, and then I proceeded to burst into laughter. Silence surrounded me as I fought to control myself. I began to go a dark shade of red, and my palms were beginning to feel sweaty, unfortunately, Oliver did not find this a good enough reason to let go of my hand so I could exit this display of public humiliation.

"I suppose we should all be getting to bed." Alicia said softly, and I swear that I heard a slight quiver in her voice. Merlin, if she panics then there's no hope for me. 

"Yeah, we need our rest." Angelina said standing up, looking about her. 

"Yeah, I agree." I said, trying to avoid there piercing glances.

"Well, I'll go see if I can round up the Weasley twins, maybe they'll actually consider going to bed early." Oliver said, standing up and then giving me a hand. Well, we all know the out come of that, of course the Weasley twins wont go to bed this early. 

"Sweet dreams." I said softly to Oliver, kissing his hand, and then slowly detaching myself from him. As I walked up the stairs towards our room, I knew that something had to go right tomorrow.

  


"Damn the whole freaking uniform industry!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in the locker rooms, quite frankly pissed off. It was twenty minutes before my last quidditch game ever, and my damn pants had to go and shrink! I had gathered quite a crowd, because we all seemed to be in a state of panic because Oliver was sitting in a chair and he hadn't moved for an hour. I found it downright creepy, and so did everyone else. Alicia had tried her luck at buttoning my pants through magic, but of course no success. Angelina had told me just to leave them unbuttoned and face the world with pride. Right. Fred and George were no help, they just found it extremely amusing, and they felt no notion whatsoever to aid me in my time of need. Harry? Harry was just rocking back and forth, with his knees to his chest, humming 'Puff the Magic Dragon'. So that left me to suck my stomach in for all I was worth, and bear the pain. As soon as I had gotten them buckled, we all huddled around Oliver, and to our astonishment, he actually moved. He began to quickly go over the plays we had done so many times before, that were engraved into our very souls. After a few minutes of silent recollection, we all got up and headed for the door. The sound of a cheering crowd met our welcoming ears, and we heard our team being announced by the devil himself, Lee Jordan. Absently, I heard my name called with everyone else's as we all flew up into the air in perfect formation. Slytherin had already gathered on the opposite side of the pitch, and they were looking more menacing than ever. I saw Marcus Flint wink at me, and I decided that if I got the chance, sometime during the course of the game I would spit in his eye and give his eye something real to twitch about. I heard Madame Hooch's whistle blow and I slowly glided up into the air. Before I knew it, the game had begun. Within the first seconds of the game, Alicia had picked up the ball, and quickly passed it to me, I reflexively drove forward until I saw Angelina in the appropriate position, and then I threw the quaffle to her. We had scored! The first points of the game. I soon stopped thinking and I began to move on memory in order to remain concentration. Throughout the game, I found myself being shoved, punched, and I think I was pinched somewhere in there, but I would never forget the look I saw in Oliver's eyes every time he blocked the quaffle. It was pure ecstasy. Slowly, and painstakingly the game moved on, but we had racked up enough points to win the game. It was all up to our very own 'Puff the Magic Dragon' vocalist. I saw the golden glint of the snitch, and the blur of a person behind it. I took the initiative to score a few points while the opposing team seemed somewhat distracted with the chase. Soon, I heard a cry of victory, and I turned in horror, fearing the worst. What I saw, would cheer me up for the rest of my life, even on a rainy day. Harry was holding the snitch in triumph, and I being a sap, felt tears behind my eyes. Quickly I dived towards Harry, and squeezed him, like all of the other players. Gryffindor voices could be heard throughout the stadium 'We won!' and groans of upset could be heard mainly by Professor Snape. I screamed my head off, for no apparent reason beside the obvious, as I was raised up on some unknown person's shoulders. I waved my arm in the air like a mad person and looked at the people surrounding me. There was Oliver, in the center of all the commotion, grasping the trophy with uttermost joy. I could see the tears glistening in his eyes, and I thought to myself that I had never seen anything so beautiful. He caught my eye, and I knew that he would never be any happier than this. After the crazed fans had decided that we were becoming depleted of oxygen, they set us back onto our feet, and we all rushed to the locker rooms screaming like a bunch of animals.

"Oh my god! I never thought this would happen!" Angelina screeched in my ear after we had all relaxed a little in the locker rooms. Sure, this could be considered an appropriate comment, if she hadn't already said the same thing ten times. 

"Yeah, well in case you haven't noticed....it has happened." Alicia said brushing out her wet hair with gentle care.

"Yeah, and it happened about an hour ago, too." I said slowly, the same smile plastered on my face. I looked like a dumb idiot, but I was happier than I had ever been. Fred and George had already left the common room in order to start the party, and Harry had left only a few minutes ago, after being mauled by the fans, he was still a little shaken up. Poor kid. I heard Alicia's locker click shut, and I knew that we would soon be heading up to the grand feast that the twin's had brought forth, but a soft hand on my shoulder stopped me from moving.

"Katie, wait. I have to talk to you." Oliver said softly, and I turned to find Alicia and Angelina retreating, obviously catching the drift. 

"Yeah?" I said, smile still plastered on my dopey face. He gently pulled me towards one of the benches, and pushed me down upon it. Wow, we must be talking serious if I'm required to sit down for this one.

"Ahh, Merlin...how can I say this..." Oliver said pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Is it bad?!" I said jumping to conclusions.

"No! It's great! The best thing that's ever happened to me!" Oliver said immediately smiling wide.

"So, spit it out." I said, becoming annoyed at him prolonging the mystery.

"Ok." He said sitting down next to me. My god. "I've been asked to join Puddlemere United as a Keeper!" He jumped up and let out a cry, and I began to get very confused. But, not to ruin his parade, I jumped up with him and gave him a giant hug.

"Wow! This is wonderful Oliver! It's what you've always wanted to do! I'm so happy for you!" I shouted as he swung me around. How typical. He should have thrown me in the air a couple times, and then it would have become original. "Will you be starting?"

"No, but after awhile I'm sure they'll have to replace the other Keeper, and then, I'll be right there!" Oliver said, setting me back down on the bench. I sat there for a moment, thinking what this meant. Oliver would never be just Oliver again. People would flock to him, and beg him for his autograph, and he would become one of Witch Weekly's top ten hottest wizards alive. Then he would find some skinny blonde to fulfill his image, and disregard all memory of Katie, and his days spent at Hogwarts. Oliver didn't notice my diminishing smile, but he was rambling on about how much this meant to him, and how great it was to finally be getting some where.

"Oliver, this is wonderful." I said softly standing up, placing my finger on his lips to silence him. "I wish you the best of luck, and make sure that I'll be able to read about you in the papers, and all the wonderful things you achieve in your life. Because you deserve it. You've worked hard all this time, and now you've finally achieved your dream. I am so proud of you for all your hard work and dedication to the team, and all those lost hours spent on how to improve each game. I thank you for letting me be part of the team, and for letting me enjoy the sport." I said softly staring deep into his dark brown eyes. "And now," I said nodding my head towards the door, "I believe there is a party being held in your honor, and I believe that if you miss this party you will never be forgiven." I took his momentary silence to kiss him softly on the lips, and then I turned away walking down the dark hall towards the common room, with tears strolling down my cheeks. Once in love with Oliver Wood, one can never return from the heart-wrenching feeling of being loved.

  


Awww, that was a great chapter, I think. Well, the quidditch match was pretty bland but, I hope it was enough to your satisfaction. Next chapter, is the last chapter folks! *sighs* How depressing, but it'll be a great ending! I plan on getting it up either the day before Valentines day, or on Valentines day itself....how romantic! Haha, Once Again Thanx for reading! :) 


	15. The punch from hell

Ok, well here it is, the next chapter. Unfortunately it's about two and a half months late and I feel absolutely horrible about that. This is not the last chapter, previous to what you may have thought, I don't know exactly what I was talking about last chapter...haha...that was my evil self. Anyways, thank you so much to all of last chapter's reviewers, and all those who have even taken precious time out of their day to give a shout. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own any legal rights to Harry Potter and that stuff. Trust me. 

I had never seen so many people gathered in one particular area before. There were faces everywhere, most of them turning to congratulate the nearest person, and most of the faces I did not recognize. Of course, it could have been the stream of tears that blocked my vison, but I'm not going to think about that. I walked quickly towards the dormitories, but Unfortunately, fate had some other cruel fate in mind and I found myself shaking hands with people from all directions.

"Great game, Katie!" it was George, and he shoved a glass of punch in my open hands and smiled devilishly at me. Gods. What new kind of torture is this?

"Thanks! Great game to you too!" I choked out, and sudden concern seeped into George's eyes, but I quickly turned away to avoid his persistent questions. I brought my sleeve up to my eyes and wiped them dry, to the best of my ability, and figured I might as well have a good time while it was being offered. I plastered a smile on my face, and glanced around for the nearest chair to sit on. Unfortunately, all of the 'good' chairs were taken so I just sat on the floor. I looked quickly at the drink, then I sniffed it. Well, it doesn't smell like some hazardous chemicals, so it cant be that bad, can it? 

I jerked my head back and emptied the cup quickly. Damn. This tastes a lot like that throw-up potion the twins created last year, and if that wasn't just fun. I hand suddenly touched my shoulder, and I turned to find Harry smiling at me.

"Don't worry, they didn't drug it. At least, they didn't drug mine." he smiled, revealing his brown teeth. Oh my god! How sick can you be! Ah well, it's not my job to tell him. 

"Great game Harry!" I said for the fifth time, patting him gently on the back. He nodded swiftly, then scuttled off to a corner where the rest of his trio was seated. 

I felt my smile quickly drifting as the reality of what Oliver had told me really sunk in. So much for happily ever after. Well, I guess the selfish part of the evening has started.

A hoot went up around the entrance, as Oliver entered looking sweaty and tired. The crowd surged toward him, everyone wanting to touch Oliver. It's a good thing he doesn't have the social disorder any more, this sort of thing would probably drive him insane. 

Oliver was slowly escorted to a chair by none other than the instigator twins themselves, and there he sat basking in all of the attention. He'll fit in just fine with those celebrities. He suddenly sat up and began to glance around, as if searching for something or someone. I took this opportunity to sink further into my corner, just in case he had finally thought through what I had said. 

I began to just watch people, and what they were doing, while completely losing track of time. Of course, the weekend was ahead so why was I worried about getting to bed early? I don't have a damn clue. I suddenly caught sight of Angelina's smiling face, and I quickly got up from my spot on the floor to pursue her.

"Angelina?" I said rather loudly, and Angelina turned quickly with a puzzled expression upon her face. "I think I'm going to go to bed." 

"This early?" I nodded my head slowly, trying to appear tired, but she didn't fall for it. "I don't think so, it's not even nine o'clock!" She quickly grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a slew of people who once again congratulated me on a 'quite splendid game'. I smiled, once again and thanked them. Angelina pulled incessantly at my robe, and I decided I might as well follow her instead of losing an arm. Dread instantly crossed my face, as I saw where she was pulling me towards. Right to Oliver. What the hell is she thinking? Oh, yes, she has no idea of our current situation.

I was just about to explain my problem to her, but she made a quick beeline right to Oliver, and before I knew it, I found myself standing next to wonder boy. Joy. Utter joy.

"Hey Oliver, look who I found over in the corner!" Angelina said, her face beaming with pride. Idiot. I'm not a piece of furniture. I scowled at her, and she looked as perplexed as ever.

"Katie! I haven't s-s-s-seen you all night, where have you been?" Oliver said, sounding a little topsy. Apparently the allure of Fred and George's drinks had not failed to attract Oliver. What a bloody surprise. 

"Oh you know, sitting somewhere." I said glancing around at the people surrounding Oliver. They looked just as bad as him. Wait, even worse. Where the hell were Fred and George? Probably upstairs laughing at the stupidity of mankind. Gee, that actually sounds fun right now. Without notice, Oliver pulled me down to sit next to him, and he put his giant arm around my shoulder.

"I was just t-t-telling all of these people here about how ingenious our victory was today." Oliver said slurring. If I wasn't in fact, pissed off at Oliver right now, I might actually find this extremely amusing. Unfortunately, I am selfish, so the pissed off Katie reigns. 

"How extremely exciting, considering they were there watching the whole game." I said frowning, as all of the people around him began to laugh at the joke that was directed at them. Ha. 

"Yeah, I know." Oliver said giggling. After a few moments of deep breathing, he continued the story, to the delight of the bystanders. I would have of course left, except for the fact that Oliver's giant arm was still squeezing my shoulders. Damn. I guess after he left Hogwarts, this would be some other girl's problem, not mine. Why am I mad? Where's some of that punch, I'm obviously not in my right mind, so maybe I should just drink some punch and relax a little. Slowly, time drifted away, and I began to get cozier, and cozier in the embrace of Oliver. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep, my head leaning on his shoulder. 

"Party's over! Everyone up!" the loud voice surged me out of my dreams, as I awoke to find Percy's judging gaze upon me. Where the hell am I? Oh, right. I found Oliver sitting where he was the last time I gazed upon him, but his head was back, and his mouth was open snoring. His group of listeners were surrounding us on the floor, in the same condition. Gods, I hope I wasn't snoring, that's so embarrassing! I pushed Oliver's arm off me roughly, and stood up to stretch. I pestered Percy until he gave me the time, and I found that we had slept right through breakfast. Dammit! We missed the pancake feed!

I found myself in a considerably better mood, after a somewhat enjoyable night's rest, and I contented myself by thinking that at least I'd have Oliver for a few more weeks to myself. And then he would just go off. Wait, I'm not supposed to think about that. 

"My head feels like a hammer." Angelina said, her head resting in her upturned palm. I stared at her for a moment

"That doesn't even make any sense." I said glancing to Alicia. Brilliant Alicia had decided to become dehydrated last night, so I'd have to say she had the most punch of all of us. Heh, I'm going to have fun with this one.

"So, Alicia, have fun last night?" I said smirking. I probably shouldn't have said that because she looked absolutely murderous right then, and her fingers slowly gripped the nearest knife. Whoa.

I glanced around the breakfast hall, which was only filled with the Gryffindors because all of the other houses, responsibly, had eaten at the regular time. Luckily, Dumbledore agreed that missing the pancake feed was punishable by death, so he delayed the breakfast a little for the Gryffindors. Another golden star for him in my book. 

Unfortunately, without the Qudditch match to look forward to, all I could see in the future was the exams. Days were filled with blank sheets of parchment, and by the end of the day, I had filled it full with scribbles that probably had no importance. Of course, I was probably overreacting about the exams, and totally blowing them out of proportion, but by the time they were a week away, there were several students who had begun to study just as fervently as myself. Of course, Oliver decided not to join in on the enrichment of studying, so instead he tried to find ways to distract me. First he used an invisible force to blow all of my papers off the desk, and after hours of passionate screaming, I allowed him to apologize to me. Then, in order to further piss me off, he switched one of my ink bottles with Fred and George's disappearing ink, and after a whole day of writing with the imposter, I forced Oliver to write all my notes all over again. I don't think he enjoyed this very much, so he quit playing the jokes and instead took a turn at studying for himself. I of course praised this behavior, so currently, he was sitting in a corner by himself, reading a potions book. I smiled at him every time he caught my eye, and once again things between me and Oliver seemed perfect. Of course, in the back of my mind, that voice kept on telling me that Oliver would leave soon enough. I blocked the voice out by continuing to study without end. By the time the week of the exams had come, I was practically ready to jump out of the nearest window. Fred and George, continued to offer me pre-exam relaxers, and I continued to turn them down until I couldn't take their nagging anymore, so I took one. This of course was probably the worst decision I had ever made, I soon found out, because for some reason I was relaxed, but I had developed an extreme sweating problem.

"Really? It won't stop?" George said his eyebrows raised in splendor. Obviously he hadn't worked out all of the complications.

"You piece of crap!" I said hitting George with some of my parchments, sweat dripping in every direction, "I'm not a monkey to test your experiments on!" I found that after this quite violent outburst, the sweating problem went away, probably from some relief of my tension. I'll have to start paying George a visit every night.

It was the night before the first exam, and my nerves had driven me out of the common room, and I let my feet carry me to the Quidditch pitch. I found myself saddened, knowing that I would never be participating in the sport again, so I went into the broom closet, and pulled out the least gruesome looking broom. I kicked off the ground, and let myself feel the cool breeze across my face, and the familiar rush of being up in the air. I lost track of time (once again) and apparently I wasn't exactly conscious because while I had been flying, Oliver had somehow snuck up onto the pitch, broom in hand. I stopped dead in midair, and stared at him, wondering what was going on. He motioned something to me, I think he was trying to say stay put, so I moved closer towards him in complete ignorance to his unclear hand signs. 

"Good evening." he said, partially bowing to me, grinning madly. I at first thought he must be drunk, but his eyes were still focused, so I ruled that out.

"Yes. Fine evening." we sat on a broom sticks for what could be described as hours in desolate silence, and the only movement was Oliver's hand to relieve his ear of an itch.

"Something I can help you with?" I said expectantly, eyebrows almost touching my hairline.

"No–er–I just came out her to relax a little." he said, staring at me, waiting for some type of reaction.

"Oh. Oh, me too." I said dumbly, hurling insults at myself inside of my head. That's great Katie, go ahead and prove his suspicions that you're an idiot.

"You want to...um...fly?" Oliver said, his eyes reaping of tiredness.

"Sure." I said, urging my broom to go forward. Oliver instantly followed, and we were off, soaring into the sunset. Get a grip, Katie. It's not like a freaking romance novel here.

"So, are you ready for the tests?" I asked tentatively, not sure about whether or not he would want to talk. 

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't want to take the tests, because after that, Hogwarts will be a part of my past." Oliver said with emotion, his lips looking chapped from the oncoming wind gusts. Gods, I hope he doesn't want me to say anything. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I have no idea what I'm going to do when I get out. Maybe I'll join a band, and we'll travel throughout the magical world, singing our bloody hearts out." I croaked, trying to make the conversation seem lighter, but by the serious look on Oliver's face, he wasn't impressed by my idiotic remark.

"What the hell does that mean?" Oliver said, almost looking angry. 

"I was just kidding, Oliver," I said defensively, red creeping into my cheeks.

"I'm not so sure you were!" he exploded. What in bloody hell? Where is he coming from? 

"Do you bloody think I'm going to make a mess of my life? Do you seriously believe that I would do something so idiotic?" I cried, stopping my broom in midair to face him.

"I don't know what you're going to do with you're life! You don't talk to me anymore, so how am I supposed to know?" Oliver said, his face flushed with anger. He did have a point there, I hadn't really had a significant conversation with him since the night he told me of his decision to join Puddlemere United. 

"Ever since I told you what I was going to do, you've gone all cold on me!" Oliver said shaking. 

"That's because I know that I can never amount to you!" my voice echoed against the Quidditch stands, and Oliver appeared to have suddenly gone mute. "I can never amount to your expectations!" there were tears pouring down my face, but quite frankly, I didn't give a damn.

"You can't tell me that in your new life, that you w-w-won't find someone that fascinates you! And then, where does that leave me? With a settlement telling me that you no longer want to s-s-see me?" I sobbed loudly, pulling my sleeve up to my face in order to wipe my nose. Grotesque? I believe so. Somewhere in-between my irrational sobs, and his persistence to stay in the air, he returned to the world of language.

"I can't believe you think that I would do that!" he screamed, his face screwing up in anger. I glided a few feet back and stared at him astounded.

"I think it, because I've already seen it." now it was his turn to look shocked. "I see you and your girlfriends–friends...whatever the hell you call them. Yes, when I'm not around you find flirting quite enjoyable!" I spat, as he opened his mouth to respond to this.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do, I thought you didn't love me anymore." Oliver said, his voice softening. 

"Oh, yeah, great excuse. Since I'm not feeling well, let's just go out and find someone to replace me. That's logic for you!" I shouted, obviously not ready for calm conversation.

"I can't believe you don't trust me..." Oliver said, his face dropping. For the first time, in all the years I had watched Oliver, fear or no fear, real pain was spread plainly across his face. And for the first time in my life, I actually hated myself.

"I'm sorry..." I sobbed, tears springing back to life, "I'm so selfish....I t-t-twist things around, and turn them into daggers to hurt others. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone." I sobbed, and flew quickly towards the ground, threw my broomstick down, and sprinted across the fields back to the castle, listening for words of comfort that would never come.

Arg! No more depressing endings! No more! Haha, anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, it took me about four months to write it, and that is extremely sad...I hope to get the last chapter up, sometime before the end of May, and if I don't, then I will have reached a whole new level of sadness. There is happiness in the future...I think...haha...Thanks for reading!


	16. Books, Red Smoke, and a jammed door

Ok....apologies aren't enough to express the sorrow that I feel for making you readers wait. But, shamelessly....I'm sooooo sorry! Ok, now that the guilt is partially pushed out of my brain, I am here from a whole new level of sadness, ready to complete the story. And even though I'll feel loss from the security this story has given me...ha....I'm going to end it all here folks! Hopefully you all will forgive me enough to thank you for the last batch of reviews ducks, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter...I'm thinking my English either improved since the last update, or it could have very well plummeted. So, without further ado, the final chapter...

Before I could say 'Quidditch', the week of my last Hogwarts exams, ever, had arrived. Nifty how I used Quidditch considering I play Quidditch, don't you think? Ok, sorry.

On the morning of my first exam, I woke up with a yawn, and a migraine. What a surprise. Extremely reluctantly, I swung my feet out of the bed, and let my feet rest on the floor for a very long time, contemplating skipping the exams entirely, waving down the Night Bus, and getting the hell away from this place. Not too perky in the mornings.

I pushed off of the bed, and walked slowly towards the bathroom, my brain fogged with thoughts of sleep. I plastered a scowl on my face, and turned to face Angelina's bed when I found the door locked, sounds of a shower running inside.

Angelina was sitting motionless, on her bed, hair standing straight up, with a smile on her face. I stared at her for a moment, considering laughter, or perhaps a brief mocking cession.

"Good morning." I croaked out, all teeth visible in my attempt to smile. Damn, if I can't act too.

"Uh-huh." Angelina replied, glancing nervously towards the locked bathroom door. Scared? Oooh, fun.

"Are you ready for the _exams _today?" I tried to look innocent as Angelina began to twitch slightly. It had not been a good week for anyone, studying too late, and getting up too early. Unfortunately for others, I found this as a good chance to torture people, with enjoyment.

"No." Angelina's response was brief, and the look on her face was unmistakable fear.

"Don't worry. No one is completely prepared." Damn. There I go being nice again.

"You think?" Angelina looked hopeful, and her hands unexpectedly stopped gripping a squished pillow.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes, thoughts of staying mad at someone who had nothing to do with my migraine, or my life's situation, leaving my head.

I stood there, in front of the door, for a few seconds longer, before feebly walking back towards my bed. Might as well do some last minute studying. If I'm going to fail the freaking tests, damn if I'm not going to fail them with style.

Several minutes later, Alicia appeared from the bathroom, robe intact on her head, with a content smile.

"Well, that was refreshing." Angelina appeared annoyed at Alicia's comment, and retorted with,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to psych me out, or something?" Alicia rolled her eyes, and retreated behind the curtains of her bed. I smiled sheepishly, knowing that for once, I wasn't the biggest annoyance in the room. Hooray.

I decided to take the opportunity of silence to go take a shower, before someone else decided they had to use the bathroom for an hour. I had gotten up successfully, when my foot slipped on a spare piece of clothing, and I came tumbling down to the floor. Well, that was intelligent, Katie, you should try it more often. Make it a hobby.

I snapped my head upwards, to see two pairs of eyes watching me with humor.

"You think that's funny?" it was about time I snapped, I had gone all morning without my usual pre-test anxiety symptoms, and that can't be healthy. "Well, I bet you'll think this is funny too!" I picked up a book, threw it at the door, and burst into tears.

After a bit of emotional calming, I had made it to breakfast to find that basically all the other seventh years were in the same condition as me. Except, I had a nasty bruise on my left elbow. Right.

Alicia and Angelina kept on peering at me from over the top of their last-minute-studying books, probably waiting for me to start with the vulgar language.

"So. What test do we have first?" I set my silverware on the table, and waited for an answer, eyes on the two of them.

"Potions. As if I didn't have enough to worry about, we have to have the hardest subject to test on first." Alicia raved, setting down her book now that I was carrying on human conversation.

"Don't worry. As far as I'm concerned, we're all going to blow all of our tests, and have the rest of our lives to make up for it." I said casually stuffing some toast into my mouth. Angelina choked on this statement, and Alicia looked back down to her book, her eyes fervently moving across the page. I'm a bad, bad, evil person.

I had just been gazing around the hall, waiting to be dismissed from breakfast, when I saw Oliver walking in, dark circles surrounding his eyes. Ever since that night when he didn't follow me, I had been avoiding him constantly, horrified of what would happen if I had to talk to him. I had been trying to forget his name, face, and all other features of him, but one does not forget Oliver Wood that easily. He had been haunting my dreams the last week, ranting about how they were making brooms into books for educational purposes. I've been trying to cut back on the candy.

Before I made an idiot out of myself, absently gawking at him, I stood up from the table and awkwardly began to ramble some excuse about leaving my study sheets back in the common room. Luckily, the girls were too busy studying to care about it, so I started off in the opposite direction. Ironically, Fred and George just _happened_ to be walking that same way.

"Top of the morning to you, Lady Katie," Fred bowed, and then took my right arm in his, George doing the same with his left arm.

"It is indeed a splendid morning." George said, steering me back to the table.

"Well, I don't know, I thought it was rather crummy outside myself. Now if you don't mind, I have some studying to–," I tried to jerk my arms away, but Fred just clicked his tongue.

"Nope. Sorry Katesy." he pushed me down into a seat, "You see, we are here on a mission. A friend of ours needs to be-a-talking to you, so we decided we would go and help the lad out." Ok, what the hell is up with the leprechaun talk? Are they trying to increase my pre-test anxiety?

"No, no, no," I began, "I am extremely busy, and I am also on a very important mission. You see, some people that take these test things, they like to pass them. Yes, very odd of them isn't it? Well, I happen to be one of those people. I know, very sad. And you see–," I was waving my hands to demonstrate the importance, when Oliver walked up and sat right across from me. Why me? Why, the hell, is it always me?

"Hello Katie. Thank you Fred," he nodded to Fred, "George," another nod, "I think I can handle it from here." Fred and George both stood up and left, leaving me and Mr. Oliver Wood at the end of the table, isolated, to talk. Bloody hell. What's a girl to do?

Oliver was staring at me, directly, unblinkingly, waiting for me to say something. Well, unless he considers the twitching of my eye, conversation, he's going to be waiting for a hell of a long time for me to say something.

"Right." Oliver looked down at his hands unexpectedly, probably figuring that I wasn't going to be much of a talker. "Listen, I know you've been extremely busy lately, with the tests and all, but I've kind of noticed that you've been, you know...um....er...avoiding me." he looked up at me, saw no motion (except for the occasional twitch), and then looked back down at his hands.

"Well, I was just kind of wondering....well....you know...why?" he risked another look up, but this time he stared at me for a few seconds before returning his gaze to his hands.

"Okay. This is getting difficult." he moved his hands up to his head and he began massaging his eyes. "I'm sorry, Katie, I really truly am. I just was, well...um...er...–,"

"Oliver." he quickly jerked his brown eyes back to me, as he waited for me to continue. "You did nothing wrong. It was all me." I could feel all the emotional-ness returning, and I knew that I wasn't up for the make-up scenario quite yet. That's all I need is one more thing to get me away from studying, and ruining the rest of my life.

"I'm the one who is sorry. Now if you'll excuse me for a second, I have to study so I can have some kind of reliable future." I said, a little louder than I had intended to, and I got up and left the table wondering who had died and made me the biggest bitch at Hogwarts.

"Do you seriously think you failed it?" Angelina looked horrified, later that evening in the common room, at my revelation.

"Oh, there's no doubt. The potion was supposed to turn green, right?" I started, while absently flipping through the pages of a charms book.

"I think so...mine was more of a forest green. Do you think that'll be okay?" Alicia's eyes bugged out at the thought of making such a mistake, and I just rolled my eyes at her. Angelina looked as if she was seriously thinking about the seriousness of Alicia's situation. Okay, I need new friends.

"Anyways....my potion started off okay, but then my hand gripped one of the bottles too hard, and it broke spilling all of it's contents into the pot."

"No!" Alicia gasped.

"It didn't!" Angelina squealed.

"Yes! So, the potion turns some freakish brown color, and explodes, splashing up into the face of my adjudicator. I would have laughed, but when I seriously thought about it, it wasn't that funny after all." I was surprised that she hadn't expelled me from the magical world right then and there. But after a few minutes, her boils started to stop swelling, and she seemed to be less pissed. Unfortunately, I don't think it was enough to save my grade.

"Well, I had a horrible time with my written exam." Alicia began, and I just tuned her out, knowing that her mistakes were going to be petty, probably had something to do with the wrong color of ink or something.

I glanced down at my charms book, got bored, and then moved my gaze to the common room. Lee Jordan appeared to be casting a spell on his book, to make it sing and dance, Hermonie Granger was in a dark corner, sitting next to a pile of books that was much taller than her, or anyone else in the room, her eyes transfixed moving rapidly over every word on the page. Fred and George were at one of the main tables performing tricks with their "inventions", not caring that they wouldn't have any idea what to write on their exams on the next afternoon. Finally, my gaze rested upon Oliver, and I felt a pang of regret when I saw him looking horrible, sitting bent over in a chair trying to memorize some random fact. Don't get me wrong, he was still incredibly handsome, even when his back looked like it was deformed.

I sighed, wishing that I could go over and talk to him, say something stupid, and brighten up his evening. But, with the way I treated him this morning, I'd be surprised if he even let me get within speaking distance of him. I turned back to Alicia and Angelina, and regretfully heard:

"And then I realized that I was using ink instead of lead, and that I couldn't erase the answer!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Katie! It's the last day of exams!" I was awakened early (and I mean freaking early) by the piercing scream of my mindless friend, Angelina.

"Thanks, dumb-ass. As if I already didn't know that!" I hurled back, burying my face further into my pillow. I'm a little, well _touchy_, in the mornings, if you want to call it that. I heard a loud sniffle, followed by silence. Dammit.

"I'm sorry, Angelina." I poked my head out of the curtains surrounding my bed, to look for Angelina. She was sitting on her perfectly folded bed, wearing fresh clothes, and her hair was already fixed. How in the hell do you get to be a morning person? I seriously want to know the secret. It could come in handy very quickly.

"I didn't mean it." I got out of bed, and walked over to her bed, and sat down next to her. "I'm just real snappy in the mornings, you know that. You've only been living with me here at Hogwarts for seven years."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just excited because now we can finally relax, and get in a little friendship time before we...before we...." Tears. Everywhere. Great. Now I have a weepy teenager on my hands, and I forgot to study the third chapter for the History of Magic test. Perfect.

I glanced around for Alicia, as Angelina began sobbing uncontrollably, and upon not finding her in sight, I patted Angelina's back awkwardly.

"Let's not think about unhappy things right now, we'll just leave that for when we absolutely have to." the truth was, however, that this unnerving truth was roaming in the back of my head too. What was I going to do with my life? What was I, Katie Bell, capable of doing successfully in the world? And, furthermore, could I live life without the support of friends backing me at every second? All these thoughts seemed to clot up in my head, and then suddenly Oliver's face would rush back into my vision. I wasn't quite sure what my brain was trying to tell me, but I had a pretty good idea of what my heart was telling me. And that made my life, far more difficult than I had wanted it to be during the final days at Hogwarts.

"Ok." Angelina sniffled, a bunch of times, and then wiped her eyes on her sleeve, leaving a noticeable mark on her shirt.

"Ok. Now are we ready for this next test, or what?" I spoke to Angelina with enthusiasm, as she nodded, probably feeling a little better, but inside the feelings of nervousness were only beginning to start for me.

"Hey Katie, guess what?!" it was the third time I had been asked this by Alicia and I was getting pissed off.

"No." I growled, glaring at Alicia, who was sitting across the table from me at dinner that night. Even though I was extremely excited to be done testing, the aftermath of the quizzes was losing it's glow. Now all I had to do was wait and see how poorly I did on the tests, and then gauge how crappy of a job I would be working at for the rest of my life. Real optimistic there, Katie.

"What?!" Angelina played stupid, smiling broadly.

"No more tests!" Alicia squealed, and then proceeded to exchange high-fives with Angelina. I _seriously_ need to find new friends. It seemed to me that Alicia had changed somehow...she had grown...immature. Oh well, at least it wasn't me. I'm sure it's just a phase. Heh, that would be funny as hell if it wasn't.

"Woo." I swung an imaginary lasso above my head, unenthusiastic, frown plain upon my face.

"So what are we going to do with our two days of free time?" Alicia asked excitedly, looking at me to answer.

"I don't know, stroll around the campus, visit with friends and teachers, maybe?" I suggested, feeling like an idiot. It was at that exact moment, that Oliver walked by, casting a glance in my direction, but then veering to the other side of the table, near Fred and George. I tried not to react to this, knowing that Alicia or Angelina would pick up the sign, but unfortunately, by scratching my ear, they noticed the awkwardness.

"What about you and Oliver?" Alicia inquired, suddenly serious. Dammit, just when you don't want someone to notice, the person's entire focus is placed on you. Just my freaking luck.

"What about me and Oliver. There's nothing to say." I sipped on some orange juice through a straw, hoping that it would get me out of having to answer the questions. Wrong again.

"So, you're just never going to talk to him again, is that it?" Angelina leaned forward, also thinking this was an essential conversation.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled, feeling two inches high.

"Katie Bell, that has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Alicia said, thoroughly annoyed, losing the immature side. What luck.

"Yeah, that's totally not the way to resolve the situation." Angelina set down her fork and crossed her arms.

"You have to talk to him. I mean, the two of you together, you were a perfect match. And don't try to tell me that you don't still have feelings for him, because it's the most obvious thing in the world." Alicia also crossed her arms across her chest, and they both stared me down. Creepy.

Damn. My actions were obvious all along. I wonder if Oliver noticed too. Probably, I'm apparently the only person that doesn't know that I still have feelings for Oliver. Hmm. Must have missed the memo.

"I...um...er..." I managed to get out. " I don't want to do the wrong thing."

"What do you think is the wrong thing, Katie? Living your entire life not knowing if Oliver was the one, or just simply talking to him. He's not the one who's being stubborn." Alicia chided.

"Yeah." Angelina added stupidly, and I would have felt the urge to laugh, except for that I wanted to bawl right now. First I had to give up Oliver, and now my friends are turning against me for the decision. What the hell is a girl supposed to do?

"Ok, listen." I snapped, losing control. "You want to know the reason why I won't make up with Oliver? Fine. He's going to be someone big in the world, and I'm not. That's as simple as it is. I wish I could be with him, yes, but I know I'm not good enough for him. Even if I was with him, eventually he would realize that I'm not the one he wanted, and then I would be crushed. I might as well nip it in the bud before I get too comfortable, and he decides that it's time for me to leave." Before I knew it, I was sobbing, and Alicia and Angelina stared at me, open mouthed. Luckily, the hall was noisy, and probably no one could overhear our conversation, otherwise I would have even more embarrassment to deal with.

"Katie." Alicia's face was entirely solemn, "What gives you the idea that you're not good enough?" I shook my head, not willing to answer. "You are good enough for him, and he's not judging you, either. And you cant say what's going to happen in the future, no one knows. I can't believe that you would sink to thinking that Oliver's going to hurt you, when you have no idea what life has planned for you."

"You've been hurting him, Katie, with the lack of trust." Angelina chimed in. I sat, staring dumbly at the table, sobbing inconsistently, knowing that I was about to sink into full fledged bawling.

"I have to go." I said shortly, my nose runny. I stood up awkwardly, and began walking away from the table.

"Katie." I heard his voice from behind me, and I knew that he had heard the whole thing. But, I couldn't talk to him, not now.

"I'm sorry," I threw over my shoulder, and I hurried towards the doors. I walked quickly up the stairs, into the common room, I ran up to my dormitory, threw myself on the bed, and cried my eyes out.

I awoke feeling groggy, unsure of what had woken me up. I heard the sound of a train whistle, and remembered where I was. I turned to gaze out the Hogwarts Express window, to see the sunny blue skies, not a cloud in the vicinity of the air. The rolling hills were lush with green, flowers dotting the expanse of the land. I leaned back on the seat, sighed, and gazed around the empty compartment.

My last two days at Hogwarts seemed to have progressed extremely slow, with the lack of human interaction. I had avoided everyone, going outside from dawn till dusk, watching for approaching persons with caution. I had eaten conservatively, the food that I had stored in my trunk at Christmas time, so that I wouldn't have to enter the Great Hall with the other students. It wasn't exactly how I had envisioned spending my last moments at Hogwarts, but things never work out like you'd want them to.

There was a slight knock at the compartment door, and I jumped, the noise scaring me out of my reverie.

"Yes?" I said, cracking open the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" the old witch asked.

"No, thank you." I smiled, and waited for her to continue moving. She gave me a grim look, then turned back to walking to the next compartment.

I sighed, closed the door, then I turned back to my seat. My vision was filled with red smoke and I screamed, raising my arms to my face in defensive. Arms closed around me, and I was pulled towards someone who smelled of coco and cookies. Odd. I should be panicking, but I had stopped screaming, and I felt oddly comfortable.

The red smoke soon cleared, and I found myself staring up at Oliver Wood, grin broad on his face.

"Hello darling."

"What the hell is your problem?! You scared the shit out of me!" I raged, pushing myself away from him. "There is such a thing as blood pressure to consider, you know!" I tried to open the door to escape, but it 'mysteriously' was jammed shut.

"I'm sorry, Katie, but we seriously need to talk." he turned me towards him, and then proceeded to push me down on a seat. He took the one across from me, he leaned forward and cupped my hands in his.

"I don't think–," I started.

"Listen to me, don't talk, listen." his brown eyes were so intense, plain with emotion, that I felt myself tearing inside at the very thought that I may have hurt him.

"I love you." I felt goose bumps all over my arms, and I felt warm and fuzzy, shock coursing through my body.

"I love you, Katie Bell, and nothing is ever going to change that. I don't care what you become, or if some freak accident leaves you eyeball-less, I'll still stay by your side. You're part of me, you're the part that I actually like. I know we may quarrel, but everyone does, everyone disagrees, it's a natural part of life. We can make it together I know we can, with you by my side, I'm not afraid of facing any challenge. So, Katie....will with me?" I felt like I was about to die, and nothing, nothing could ever ruin this moment.

"Are you...proposing?" I choked out, my eyes most likely bulging out. Oliver slowly reached into his pocket, looked confused, tried the other one, and then he began to look panicky.

"Holy shit. I lost the ring." panicking, he stood up, and began to feel all over his body, searching for the ring. I sat, still in shock, when a giggle found it's way out of my mouth. Oliver looked at me, nervousness in his eyes, and then proceeded to look around the compartment.

"Oliver." he continued.

"Oliver." he still searched.

"OLIVER!" finally I got his attention. "It's alright. I don't need a ring. Just your promise is enough." I had tears welling up in my eyes, and Oliver smiled, then jerked me out of my seat to envelope me in a fully fledged hug.

"Katie Bell, I love you so much."

"I love you too." it was the first time I had ever said these words to him, knowing what I meant, and he looked absolutely delighted.

"Sorry about the tacky entrance, Fred and George said it would make a good impression. You know, the smoke and everything. Now that I think about it, it was kind of stupid, wasn't it?" I bit my tongue and nodded, and we both laughed.

"The ring thing was a little tacky too." he added, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That's ok, I'm sure it happens all the time. Ok, maybe not all the time, but often enough." I added, smiling widely.

The jerking stop of the train ended our hug, both of us falling on to the seat. Leave it to the damn train to ruin my perfect moment.

"Well, what from here?" Oliver's eyebrows were raised, as he stood up and offered me a hand.

"I don't know." I grabbed his hand, pulling myself up, and locked my fingers with his. "Let's just see what the future has in store for us."

"Well, that sounds pretty good to me." he opened the 'mysteriously' jammed door with ease, and we walked out together, both grinning like idiots.

"Oh, one thing." I stopped him, and he looked at me, alarmed.

"What?" he said quickly.

"Your hair looks really bad like that." I stared up at his mane, he had parted it straight down the center, and he looked like a nerd. Well, he was still adorable, but I decided that I should protect from the embarrassment he would receive from others, now that we were 'together'.

As we stepped out of the train, together, smiling, together, and walking towards our friends, together, I couldn't think of anything else in the world that I wanted. And I knew that we would make it last forever, because we, from experience, knew that there's no such thing as a match made in heaven.

The End

Squeals with laugher. Ok, so it is a cheesy ending, I know, but it works for me! Thank you so much to everyone that has assisted me in the story! Especially my beta reader! All of the reviews, I hold each one with pride, and I can't thank you enough...yeah...um... In regards to the next story that I would like to write, I would like your opinion. Do you think I should write another story with Oliver and Katie during the school period, like this one, or a post-Hogwarts story? You can leave the suggestions with your review, if you would be so kind, and I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks so much again! And I hope that you all have a wonderful, glorious day! :) (sorry for the cheesy-ness, but I'm a sap, what can I say?)


End file.
